Harry Potter Anti-Hero
by HellsDevourer
Summary: After his brother was claimed as the BWL, Harry's journey begins as he shows the world who they set aside. Story centers around WBWL and alive Potters with Harryxharem but the focus being HarryxLily.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine. All character belongs to JK Rowling_. OC is mine.

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning is always the hardest.**

Magic, one of the world's most know and sought after dream. Magic grants one the unlimited potential to do as one wished as seen in of works of literature and myths. It let you fly across the endless skies,to dive the deepest Oceans, to explore the lands that were undiscovered yet, to bend the elements, and etc. There was so much that it could do but the world knew it was only a dream. Magic was something made up to explain the unexplainable and to give hope to the hopeless. Or so they thought because within the world laid another world. This world was the magical world of wizards and witches, humans who had the ability to use magic. To them the skies were the limits as they developed their magic throughout the years to create remarkable fields of magic like Transfiguration the ability to change something into something else, or Charms the spell works that allow the adding and modifications of something. Yes they had developed far until the last hundred years when progress halted to almost a stop. The societies that governed the magicals began to grow scared of the dangers of magic if someone decided they didn't like the ways things were or if they felt they were above everyone else. Soon enough the world saw the rise of two wizards that who later be classed as Dark Lords. The one to now plague the English community of wizards and witches was named Tom Marvolo Riddle or as he called himself, Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort was a man who throughout his tutelage at Hogwarts, a magical school for students from magical and non-magical families to learn magic, had gathered himself a large amount of knowledge in the magical arts from the school and from allies made there. He belonged in the house of snakes, Slytherin who were considered both cunning and ambitious. So it wasn't a surprise when he managed to convince the majority of pureblood supremacist to join at his side in wiping out and enslaving non purebloods. Naturally when one feels threatened, one would strike at the source of the threat. In this case the muggleborns and halfbloods who had mundane parental origins or muggle family choose to fight back being, led by Albus Dumbledore, the defeater of the previous Dark Lord and current strongest wizard in the world. These two figures had their own ideas on how the Wizarding world should be run and when they couldn't get either side to agree with each other, they fought through the political arena. The true fighting never took place until Voldemort began attacking the non purebloods. Raids were done on wizards and mundanes which soon enough, even drew the attention of the Ministry of Magic, the governing body of magic users.

However even with the Ministry in the mix, Albus and his Order of the Phoenix were still not gaining any ground in the war until something happened that later would be called both a miracle and damnation. This something was the conceiving of a Prophecy. A prophecy was given that foretold the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort at the hands of a child born as the seventh month dies to parents who thrice defied him and lived to tell the tale. This information was first discovered by Dumbledore who wished to control the child of prophecy so he could either mold him later on to be his replacement as the Leader of the Light or destroy someone who was destined to become as powerful as Voldemort and possibly become the new Dark Lord. As fate would have it however, Severus Snape, would also come to hear the prophecy at the same time as Dumbledore as he was spying on the old man. With the prophecy at play, Snape decided to take this information to his master Voldemort. Voldemort upon hearing this, had become nervous as prophecies tended to come true no matter if you ignored it or tried to change it. However he had an ace up his sleeves. He had created Horcruxes, magical vessels that held broken off parts of his soul that in a way had granted him a form of immortality, though not perfect. So he decided to go to the root of the problem and deal with the source of the prophecies contents which was the child meant to defeat him. After having his Death Eaters investigate for children born on the last day of July, he found three possible candidates. The first was Neville Longbottom, born to parents who had defied him three times. The parents were aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, two purebloods who had the entire Longbottom wealth and resources to become a dangerous opposition in the future. Then there was the Potter twins, Charlie James Potter and Harry Dante Potter. They were born the closest to the time the prophecy predicted with Harry being born one minute before the clock struck midnight and Charlie being born on the strike of midnight. They were born to James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, too of the most notable enemies of his side. Both parents had gained enough animosity as one had desecrated his family line by bringing a mudblood into a wizarding family of high station and then the mudblood herself who had proven herself a match for his Death Eaters even Bellatrix Lestrange herself. After days of contemplation, he choose to attack the Potter's himself and send the Lestrange's to deal with the Longbottom's. However the actually plan took place months later when preparations to attack these enemies was plausible. And the day did come, but it was the start of a day he would soon come to regret and loathe.

The day started out as planned. He sent the Lestrange's and Crouch Jr to infiltrate Longbottom manor and take out the Longbottoms child and parents if possible. It had taken quite a while to find Longbottom manors ward system and arrange countermeasures for it. Then they had to surround the area in anti apparition wards and cut off the Floo. Without the Floo they could neither escape or call for help. He just hoped they hadn't placed any other security around the manor or things could become complicated. He himself had had a harder time as the Potter's had hiding under the Fidelius Charm which turned all knowledge of whatever the charm was used on to become inaccessible to anyone and locked the knowledge away from those who knew it except for the Secret Keeper who was the only one to retain said knowledge and could grant access to it until the charm was lifted. And in the case of the Potters, they had hidden themselves from the world in a small cottage in the village of Godric's Hollow with their children. As for the secret keeper, at first it was intended for Sirius Black who was one of James Potter's best friend but after careful consideration, another was chosen. The other was Peter Pettigrew, another best friend of James and Sirius who along with Remus Lupin made up the Marauders. They were a group of pranksters and in some cases bullies that walked the halls of Hogwarts together for seven years. Now even after their school life they remained together and trusted one another. Peter was chosen as he was the most unlikely one to be chosen as the secret keeper out of the rest though Remus wasn't counted as he was deep in enemy territory working as a spy. What many didn't know was that Pettigrew had switched loyalties when he felt that the Dark Lord was winning. And so when the Potters made him secret keeper, he happily brought the news to his master. Voldemort could only grin like a mad man as he finally had all his targets in sight and plans to get to them. When the day came to attack, he awaited for Pettigrew to hand him the location of the Potter cottage while the Potters were away. And soon Pettigrew meet his master outside the residence and revealed the location. Voldemort sudden had a cottage appear in front of him out of nowhere. With a triumphant smile, he strode into the cottage with his wand in hand.

As Pettigrew directed him to the room of the twins, his senses were reacting to a sudden spike of magic before it vanished. All he managed to gather after soothing his senses was that the spike of magical energy came from the area behind the door Pettigrew led him to. With his goal on the other side of the door, Voldemort walked in after Pettigrew opened the door and move to stand outside where he would be unable to see the happenings to occur. A coward to the end and Voldemort would soon bring his usefulness to an end after killing the Potter spawns. As he took in the room decorated by gold and red with images of Quidditch, gryffindors and lions along the walls he could tell that the parents were already preparing the brats to embody the typical Gryffindor ideology. It sicked him that this house was considered the rival of the great Slytherin but he would soon change that and many other things when he had magical England under his rule. He then would prepare the country to strengthen then to appropriate levels to attack the rest of the magical world and then the muggle world. He wasn't stupid and knew better than anyone after his years of travel that the world around Europe had been developing at a faster rate than anyone dared believe. The ICW or the International Confederation of Wizards was considered the United Nations equivalent for the wizarding world. They oversaw all matters regarding magic and the beings classified as magical. They were a strong group of governing body until two years ago when Japan broke off ties when they felt constricted to what could be researched and developed. Soon after many others followed like North and South America, Russia and other Asian countries who all felt they could reach a new era of magical development without the interference of the ICW. Voldemort for his part agreed that it was time for magic to evolve and the way it was used. Though he saw the muggles as inferior specimens to true magic users, he could not deny the advancements they had made as truly ingenious. To be able to communicate with anyone around the world without sticking your head in a fireplace and on your knees was something he desired in order to command his followers better no matter where they were. Then there was the device muggles called television. This was something he desired more than anything to be brought over to the magical world. To be able to bring his face and voice to the people he would rule over in their homes, workplaces, and schools. There would be no need of mass gatherings that would take hours or days to achieve when all he had to do was broadcast his message for all to hear. He could even show the world his power and skills without relying on word of mouth that just didn't convey the truth like actually seeing for oneself. From what he heard, there were a couple of wizards in Japan working alongside the Americans to produce a magical powered device that was the counterpart of muggle television. He would have to have his Death Eaters investigate and hopefully bring such a device over for his use after dealing with all his enemies.

But getting back on track, Voldemort's sight fell on the two children who could possibly bring his demise and end his dreams. Charlie Potter looked like his father with his brown eyes but had the red hair of his mother. He looked a bit chubby and when Voldemort's sight fell on him, he bursted into tears as the child could feel the corrupted and dark magic that naturally spilled from the Dark Lord. After placing a silencing charm on the annoying child, Voldemort turned to the other only to step back in surprise. The child who had his father's black hair but his mother's green eyes was looking at him with a curious gaze. That should not have been possible as Voldemort's magic should have rendered him a crying mess like the other. When Voldemort looked closely at the child he noticed a whitesh aura surrounding him and keeping his own magic from touching him. After studying the aura closer, he pulled back only to find the child staring at him though the stare almost looked like a glare. They held each other's gaze until Voldemort smiled menacingly and somewhat amused. Soon he was chuckling to himself. If ever he questioned himself about who his destined enemy would be then all he had to do was remember this moment when a child merely one year actually held his gaze without fear or intimidation. No one had been able to do so since he became the Dark Lord, not his followers nor his enemies. Dumbledore himself could barely do so before it became too much and he looked away. This child would have surely been a worthy adversary if allowed to prosper but he couldn't risk it. So after one last sight of his would have been destroyer, he brought his wand to point at Harry and powered up his most deadly spell, the Avada Kedavra. When he felt its power overflowing, he stepped back and shoot his spell. What happened next would be engrain in his mind for years to come. The spell flew right at Harry until it stopped five feet away from him and was held in the air. Harry for his part was glowing with an aura of white and Black that was burning away at the curse. The curse was soon reduced to nothing but a bundle of darkness and magic. The magic was then pushed aside where it met with the body of Charlie and created a scar on his chest shaped like an S before being knocked out. Harry who was beginning to glow less and less slumped back on his crib but not before a white and black like wave of magic shootout around him. The wave managed to hit Voldemort as it penetrated his body causing immense pain until he saw the darkness left over from his spell being carried by the wave and ramming into his weakened body. Then soon the wave started to shrink itself back into Harry caring along Voldemort's dark magic left from his destroyed body. Just as the wave of white and black returned, cracks could be heard from the entrance of the home that Pettigrew fled when he saw the light show between the Dark Lord and one of the twins.

Soon the twins room was flooded in by the Potter family of James and Lily Potter followed closely by their three year old daughter Caroline who was the perfect clone of her mother with her red hair and green. Others to enter were Remus Lupin and Sirius and his wife Selena and their daughter Alexandra who was the same age as Caroline and had her mother and father's hair and mothers sky blue eyes. Following behind them was the headmaster of Hogwarts itself Albus Dumbledore who after searching the room found a pile of ash near a dark robe and then two knocked out babies. When he stopped the parents from rushing to their children, he walked up to them and run a few diagnostics spells before turning to the parents and levitating the children to them. As James checked over Charlie and Lily over Harry, Dumbledore began explaining his findings on the children. "James ,Lily, listen closely and don't interrupt me until I'm done as this is a serious matter. As you know a prophecy was given that told of the fall of the Dark Lord by the hands of a child who we knew were either Neville, Charlie, or Harry. Today it looks like Voldemort came to attack those said mention children as I heard Longbottom manor was attacked but the Longbottoms managed to hold off the attackers with the help of Augusta Longbottom being their to help her son and daughter in law. And by the looks of it, Voldemort came here himself to deal with these two. The only way I see this happening is if Peter told him the location of your cottage. Well deal with Peter in time but for now we need to deal with the situation at hand. One of your children has defeated the Dark Lord and I believe it to be Charlie who did it."

"How are you sure Professor," Lily asked, "what are you basing that type of conclusion on?"

Before Dumbledore could speak up, James stepped in for him, "Lily what are you asking? Of course he's sure, he's the greatest wizard in the world. If he says it's Charlie then it's Charlie."

Dumbledore intervened before they started arguing. "Lily has the right as their mother to ask and i shall answer. Now the first thing that makes me believe it was Charlie is the fact that his magical core is fluctuating as if it took a heavy burden like destroying a powerful being like Voldemort. Then there's the scar on his chest that looks like a snake or an S which means…"

"That he was marked by the Dark Lord as his equal." James exclaimed cheerfully as he swung his son around in joy. "My son is the defeater of Voldemort, he's…"

"The 'Boy Who Lived', to survive and defeat one of the strongest wizards alive. The world shall praise and honor him as their savior. But I bad news for both of you, well two pieces to be exact. Though his body was destroyed, Voldemort still might live. As you may already know, he was always searching for magics and and any works that related to immortality. And from what I've seen from his remains, he may still be out there though only as a spirit. We will have to train Charlie in order for him to face such a threat should it approach its self again. Now onto the other bit of bad news. Harry here is tainted by dark magic." Dumbledore gravely announced.

Lily and James looked at their child before turning back to Dumbledore. "What does that mean for Harry then?" Lily asked fearful for her son.

Dumbledore looked sadly at Lily before dropping the biggest news yet. "It means that should Harry employ his magic to much then the dark magic from Voldemort shall stain his own and corrupt his magic and most likely turn Harry to the use of Dark Arts, a Dark Wizard."

Now the majority of the room looked at Harry as if he was the plague with the exception of Lily though her hold on him loosen.

Dumbledore saw this and tried to calm them down. "Now there isn't anything to worry about, your perfectly safe from Harry as long as his magical use is kept unused though with accidental magic it would be impossible so try to make sure he doesn't use magic if possible."

Everyone nodded at this though they were still wary of Harry. Lily looked at her child before scolding herself for her earlier reaction. He was her child and she shouldn't have been quick to judge him. She promised herself that she would do better in protecting and taking care of her children, loving them all like the mother should before setting off to Potter manor that was still under repairs though livable for now. As they discussed plans for the future and thought of the ramifications of the night's events, Lily wouldn't realized that she had made such a promise to herself only to break it in regards to Harry. It would also mark the day that would hunt her dreams as the day she lost a son in Harry.

 **Time Skip: Potter Manor Harry and Charlie's 4th Birthday**

The manor was in celebrations as today Charlie turned four years old along with Harry though if you asked anyone whose birthday it was, Charlie is the only one they'll mention. It had been the best years so far for Charlie as he was a celebrity in the wizarding world after the fall of Voldemort. Everywhere he went, he was treated as a king. Stores gave him free things and adults treated him to things like magic and other fun stuff. Every kid wanted to be his friend and would do as he told them to except the ones who belonged to the Dark families with Death Eaters in them that hated him for destroying their master. He could do what he wanted and when he wants without getting in trouble since most of the time all he had to do was blame his twin Harry. Harry, now that was a sore subject for everyone in the Potter family. Since the fall of Voldemort, his parents had taken to raising them to the best of their abilities. Though when one looked closer they could see troubling issues arise throughout the last three years. Were Charlie was always doted on by his family, Harry seemed to be ignored unless it was to change him, feed him, or wash him. Other than that the family mostly stayed away except for his mother Lily and sister Caroline. However Caroline soon started to distance herself along with Alexandra who used to love to play with the twins. Soon though they just played with Charlie only and would only spare a glance at Harry when he was around playing by himself. That however didn't affect Harry because he still had their mother. If your were to ask the twins who their favorite parent was, Charlie would name his father and Harry his mother. And did Harry love his mother. In the house that was suppose to be filled with loving family, Lily was the only one to ever find time to spend with Harry and actually treat him like he existed. Three years ago though, another sister had been borned after Voldemort's death though the stress had almost caused Lily to lose her child. When she was born, they named her Hope in honor of surviving her birth and because she was to experience a new peaceful life free of the Dark Lord. But even then, soon Lily was busy taking care of Hope that Harry was left more alone. Hope herself was kept away from Harry especially by their father. His father had time to spend with him but refused to do so for reasons Charlie didn't know. His uncles Sirius and Remus also barely spent time with Harry. As for himself, if everyone ignored Harry then so would him because the adults were doing it. Then one day a year ago, he had broken the broom that his parents got him by accidental magic, and when his parents asked what happened looking sternly at him, he panicked and blamed Harry for breaking it. His parents without a doubt believed him and went to confront Harry who had come out of his room in time to see his twin looking away from him as his parents started shouting about destroying other peoples property. When Harry tried to deny the accusations, his father backhanded him when he called Charlie a liar. "You dare call the 'Boy Who Lived' a liar you dark…" Before his father had finished his mother snapped at his father, "James, that's enough you went too far. And as for you Harry, apologize to your brother for breaking his broom and head to your room. Don't come out until dinner. No desserts for the next week and you're grounded for two weeks. And don't try lying to us again or it be worst the next time." Lily stated before walking away with James. Charlie who had seen the whole thing decided to never get in trouble and if caught blame Harry. So for a year whenever Charlie did something wrong, he would blame Harry who in turn was constantly punished for things Charlie did. As Charlie was reminiscing he heard his named being called by Ron Weasley, one of his best friends and he took off to play with him until it was time to open presents.

 **Same Time :With Harry**

Harry was in the backyard of the manor as everyone else was enjoying the party. He was practicing wandless, magic a feat that any parent would remark on but not his. When he had used his first bout of magic purposely six months ago, he was looked on in horror by his father which by that time he had somewhat expected. They never really had a father and son relationship more like a warden and his prisoner were in this case the warden had no choice but to watch over the prisoner. A prisoner, that's how Harry felt at the age of four. There was a time when his mother would care for him and actually show him affection but as of late she has been avoiding being around him or leaving his siblings alone with him. He had always loved his mother as she was the only one in the family who would still consider him as such and even though she was avoiding him and being wary of him, it had in no way made Harry love her less. But there have been days where Harry tried to get close to her only to be told to do some chore or go play somewhere else. He didn't know if he had done something wrong so in order to make it up to her, he used all his savings and bought a pair of crystal necklaces that matched their eyes. The other thing about them is when they take in the magic of a person, the color of the crystal changes when the other crystal has magic pumped into it to active their connection to one another and shows a color that measures the affection of each other. Black means hate, grey is neutral where you neither hate nor love the person, and then there's white which means that the affection between the wearers is high enough to call love whether its between siblings, parents or lovers. As it stood the crystal showed gey for Lily when active which meant she didn't hate Harry but at the same didn't hold any love for him either. Today, it was the day of his twin and he's birthday though everyone seemed to think it was only Charlie's. When he had saw his mother preparing the birthday cake he got excited until he saw the wording on the cake and deflated. Again his mother seemed to be ignoring his existence as the cake was address to Charlie only. It was times like these that Harry would feel like crying but he held strong hoping that one day his family would finally treat him as such, though he could feel something break in him as time went on.

Harry was so deep in thought he failed to notice the two blond haired girls walking towards him. The girls were Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, sisters. Their parents were Stefan and Felicia Greengrass who until four years ago were part of the pureblood supremacist before being betrayed by the Dark families as the scapegoats for all illegal activities that transpired during Voldemort's wake. Lucky the Greengrass's were smart enough to keep records of all their dealings and ending up proving their innocence for the majority of charges except for a few minor ones but all they had to do was pay fines and problem cleared. What they didn't expect was for newly appointed head of DMLE Amelia Bones to use their evidence to fish out proof against other Dark families which resulted in their arrest and imprisonment. This naturally gained the Greengrass family the brand of blood traitors and becoming enemies of the Dark families. So with no other choice they joined the neutral side since they knew joining the Light families would definitely make the remaining Dark families try to strike them down. The Greengrass family in their change of political sides also curved their views on non purebloods and grew tolerant of them. Now they have chosen to at least make peace with the Light families by joining them in festivities like the birthday party of Charlie Potter. The adults soon found engaging with the other adults easier then the children as the children had been told of the Greengrass's previous alliances. The children and more so Charlie used this to mock and belittle the two sisters until they decided to leave the rest of the children when Astoria looked ready to cry. They thought of going somewhere quiet and soon found the backyard of the Potter mansion. As they were exploring, they came upon someone else who was already here, so they went to greet him as it would otherwise be rude. When they tapped the person's shoulder, they were surprised to see Charlie Potter in front of them until they noticed he had black hair, green eyes and didn't look as chubby as he did a few minutes ago when they last saw him. The boy in front of them looked nervous before regaining his wits and introducing himself when he saw them frozen.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter what's yours?"

The sister took a few seconds to reboot their brains before answering the question.

"Hello to you too. My name is Daphne Greengrass"

"And my name is Astoria Greengrass, how do you do."

"Nice to meet you Daphne and Astoria." Harry replied. "And I'm doing fine this evening though maybe I should ask how you two are doing with being back here away from the party and you Astoria looking ready to cry?".

Astoria looked down at her feet as she was reminded of the earlier incident. As tears began to run down her cheeks she felt someone wipe them away only to see Harry as she looked up again.

"Please don't cry. It'll be alright, if you want, you can stay back here until it's time for the cake to be cut." Harry said as he finished wiping Astoria's tears who only nodded her head rapidly as she looked at Daphne. As she was about to ask her own question to the boy in front of her, they heard noises behind them only to see a red haired girl around Harry and Daphne's age come into the back yard accompanied by a an older girl who had purple hair with strands that changed colors. As the two girls approached they heard rustling in the grass behind them only for a light blond head to come out of the bushes wearing an odd bit of accessories. When the first two girls met up with Harry and the Greengrass sisters they introduced themselves.

"We're sorry to bother you but would it be alright to hang out with you all back here? Oh by the way I'm Susan Bones." The redhead now known as Susan asked.

"Yo, i'm Nymphadora Tonks but you should just call me Tonks or we'll have a problem." Tonks stated before continuing, "And as my little friend here said, hope you don't mind the company but it's become annoying over with the other kids who want to fawn all over the 'Boy Who Lived To Be A Pain'. I mean what's the deal with him thinking he could order us around and were suppose to do as he says. Thankfully little Susan here managed to drag me away before I strangled the little brat." The purple headed girl said as she ranted.

When they turned to the other girl, they found her looking at Harry intently as she introduced herself.

"Hi im Luna Lovegood. Are you a twin to the other boy with red hair and brown eyes?" The now identified Luna asked.

This garnered the attention of everybody else as they looked at Harry waiting for an answer. Harry himself looked at the girls before nodding.

"Yeah we're twins brothers." Harry stated.

"Then how come we'll never heard your name being mentioned on the birthday celebration. If your twins then that means you share the same birthday and today should be yours and Charlie's birthday party?" Nymphadora added.

"It should, shouldn't it Nym." Harry said with a smile though some could see it was strained.

Before more could be said, Luna and Astoria took each of his hands and led him into the area with flowers and started to play with him. The rest looked at them before joining them in their antics. What they failed to realize was that they were being watched by two set of different eyes. One was Charlie who had saw the funny looking older girl and the other redhead leave. When he found them, he saw the girls from earlier that used to belong to the Dark families and the loony girl Ron warned him about. Why they were hanging out with his brother he didn't know but as long as the weirdos stayed away he didn't care and left to play with the others. The other person who was watching was Lily herself as she saw her son laughing and enjoying himself. She had been here long enough to overhear their conversion and was ashamed of herself from what she heard. Charlie and Harry were twins and obviously shared the same birthday yet here they were celebrating it only for Charlie. She walked away as she thought of the last few months where she had started avoiding her son after seeing his constant use of magic. She was afraid he would start being affected by the dark magic of Voldemort. When she discussed this with James and Dumbledore, it was decided that Harry would be sent to live with her sister and hopefully cut off his magic usage as Petunia would stop it. She knew her sister would care for her son and was confident that by then the dark magic would purge itself from him and could attend Hogwarts by his seventh birthday as the school wanted to help stabilize their magic early so they could wield it better. The only issue was that she had to distance herself from her son to make it easier when it was time to part. Hopefully she'll be able to earn his forgiveness and bond with him like a real mother and child should.

Harry for his part was enjoying himself after so long of practically being alone. He had people that hopefully would become friends with him. It felt like things were finally looking up for him.

Little did he know that he would only have a year to interact with his new friends before he was moved to his Mundane aunt and uncle's home where his hellish life would begin for the next two years. He would come to know pain and suffering which would crack his already fragile heart further. Nobody would realize until it was too late the damage it would cause and the consequences of a hero with no heart.

 **Harry: 7 Years Old**

Harry who had been living with his mother's sister and his aunt was happily packing his things for his trip to Cross Station where he would finally meet his family again. After two years he would get to see his mother like she had promised. He would see his sisters too though they barely had anything close to a relationship they were still his sisters. As for his twin, that was someone along with his father who he didn't look forward to meeting. They had become unjustly aggressive towards Harry during his last year with the family, going as far as to ignore and usually leave him behind during family events and outings with no one speaking up about it. It hurt to see his family do that to him when all he tried to do was be part of the family but he held strong in the belief that they would change. Maybe if after he had been gone, they would realize that he was part of the family and has done nothing wrong. Yes they would welcome him back with open arms when they saw him again. With such thoughts running in his head, Harry finished packing and headed into the living room were his relatives were waiting. They had not been happy to take him in and especially with his 'freakish' ways as his uncle would call his magical abilities. He himself was usually ever called boy or freak never having heard his name mentioned by his relatives. Everything they ever did was a means to belittle him but he just took it all without complain as he only had to be with them two years. The only good experience that came of his hell was the opportunity to attend mundane school. The things he learned and then researched were amazing. The mundane world had created so many wonderful things like televisions and phones and some bad things like nuclear weapons that could level cities. To make these things that wizards couldn't even do even with magic was truly eye opening to the potential of the mundane. The only thing close to one of the mundanes invention was the Projection Crystal that came out last year and acted like the mundane television. Now news could be spread faster and usually as it happened in real time. Still, in Harry's opinion, the mundane world had better things to offer then the current wizarding England. He hoped to get a chance to continue his exploration of this world further during his breaks from Hogwarts but for now it was time to go meet his family.

 **Sameday: 10:30A.M. Cross Station**

When Harry had arrival he bid a goodbye to his relatives who were already back in their car driving away since they no longer had anything to do with the boy or the freaks. Still Harry waved them off glad to be done with them. No more would be be a slave to them and no more beatings all of which he planned to keep to himself in order to avoid ruining his coming reunion with his family. As he walked through the station he looked for the entrance to the Hogwarts express. Soon he came upon the entrance when he saw a family of redheads go through a pillar like it wasn't even solid. He looked around until it was clear of anyone looking and ran through the pillar to end up almost falling when he reached the other side. Taking in his surroundings, he scanned the area with a smile on his face looking for his family. It took a bit but he thought he found them when he noticed a crowd had formed on the corner of the station were the Floo comers landed. He figured that only Charlie could garner such attention and walked towards the area. After fighting his way through the crowd he finally came out of the frenzy and the first sight his eyes took was his mother in her ever beautiful presence. As they made eye contact, instead of a teary eyed welcome all he got was a surprised look followed by a small shake of her head as he was about to make his way towards her. He was confused, why was she telling him not to approach? It looked like she then got his father's attention, and then the rest of the family and the Blacks who were there with them as well. They all looked surprised and then worried as they tried to move to another area as Lily discreetly waved her wand and a piece of parchment appeared. When she saw no one looking, she crumbled it up and dropped it on the floor before looking at him one more time and then moving with the rest of her family.

Harry looked at his treating family then to the ground where the piece of parchment laid. He careful picked it up and unfolded it before he felt a stinging sensation on his eyes as he read the contents.

 _ **We'll talk at Hogwarts after welcoming feast. You'll be called to headmasters office. Until then stay clear of your siblings and me as i will be teaching there. Don't do anything to grab attention and remain anonymous for now.**_

If anyone had paid him hid, then they would have noticed that though he was smiling, his eyes showed the sadness and a bit of anger that went away as quickly as it came. He was supposed to have a happy reunion with his family yet when they met the first thing they do is walk away from him and tell him not to approach them and all this from his mother. More and more to his lack of knowledge or anyone's else for that matter, his heart continued to crack. He made his way to the train with far less enthusiasm as when he arrived while missing the glances of his mother who looked sadly at her child before hardening herself and Caroline who glance at her brother before shaking her head. Contrary to what Harry believed, Caroline only separated herself from her brother because she saw how he was becoming reliant on her and her mother for support and love in the family. She knew that the rest of the family barely saw Harry as family and that's why she wanted Harry to prove himself to them so that they'll see that he was truly a Potter. She even managed to get Alexandra to help in the plan as well when she told her about Harry's situation. Alexandra at first was unwilling as she loved being around Harry more so than Charlie but as she listened to Caroline's reasons, she finally caved and followed suit in her plan. They would start ignoring Harry in hopes that he would soon try to gain their attention and everybody else's by doing something exceptional but he never did and was content to have just their mother being there for him if only for a small amount of time. Then the day came were he had met those five harlots as she heard some women call each other who made Harry feel content with the way things were. She had almost giving up hope until the plan to send Harry to live with their relatives was proposed. She thought it would be a good way to help Harry see that he needed to help himself and prove to their family that he belonged with them. However after seeing him two years later, she saw that he was still the same as when he left. She felt a hand an her shoulder and when she turned, she saw Alexandra or Alex looking at her sadly. They both gave Harry one last glance and joined their families for their final goodbyes until winter break.

Harry after boarding the train looked for a compartment until he found one in the back that was empty. When he sat down after moving his trunk to the storage place atop of his seat he looked out the window. He had hoped to see his friends that he hadn't seen since moving with his relatives or writing either since owls coming in and from the house would look odd and his relatives would not allow it. As he felt the train start moving, one could hear the footsteps of children and young adults moving through the corridors of the train compartments. After the war it was decided that wizards would begin their magical education earlier as to improve the quality of wizards with the loss of so many wizards and witches. So now children started schooling at the age of seven when their cores began to stabilize in order to increase the quality of their development. Then the wizard or witch would go through fifteen years of education in the magical arts that were approved in England. Though students were bound to take eight more years than previous students of Hogwarts to graduate, the results of earlier education has been shown to be effective as the first generation of students to start in the new educational system who were 7th years this year had shown results that surpassed any other 7th year students in the history of Hogwarts which lead to other institutes around Europe to adapt the same system. He hoped to be able to met Nymphadora who otherwise would have had graduated after this years schooling would have come to an end.

As his thoughts continued, he failed to notice the blond girl who had entered his compartment and was sitting across him observing him. When he did finally notice, he did a double take as he realized who he was staring at, Daphne Greengrass. He stared at her longer then he would have liked as Daphne gracefully stood and stepped in front of him before slapping him across the face, hard. Harry whose head snapped to the side could feel his cheek sting. He guessed he deserved that after not contacting her for two years and was glad he had a tolerance to pain after the punishments he received from his uncle. When he looked back at Daphne, she was holding her hand as tears started running down her face from either pain from slapping him too hard or for finally meeting the person who ignored her for two years. Harry seeing this gently grabbed her hand as Daphne tried to pull away but the pain was preventing her from pulling too hard that she was forced to settled down but now glaring at Harry. Harry only looked at her glare and smiled calmly as he summoned a first aid kit that he always made sure to carry around and started soothing Daphne's hand and put a cooling pack to decrease the bit of swelling already there as he continued holding the cool pack to her palm as his other hand cradled her hand. Seconds soon turned to minutes as neither talked until Harry broke the silence.

"I hope that Susan and Nymphadora don't plan on doing the same or I'll have to walk into the school looking like a chipmunk." Harry said while puffing his cheeks. Daphne kept her glare right at Harry Though her twitching lips told him she was almost ready to crack. So he started making animal noises while pretending to be munching her hand like a nut which finally got Daphne giggling while trying to put on her stern face but failing.

When Harry saw his chance, he lept into his explanation. Daphne after hearing his reasons had her hair shadowing her face. When Harry moved to fix her hair back in place he saw her crying before she threw her arms around him and was crying harder. He tried to comfort her as he hugged her back. It took a bit before she finally calmed down and Harry was cleaning her tear streaks away. Daphne looked at him thankfully before the door opened again and in walked Susan and Nymphadora who smiled at Daphne before seeing the state she was in. Then they got sight of Harry and came to the wrong conclusion before sounds of flesh meeting flesh were heard.

 **Same Day: Nighttime**

We find Susan and Nymphadora each sitting at Harry's side trying to bring down his swollen cheeks while they along with Daphne kept snickering. After they had slapped him, Daphne had taken the opportunity to explain what Harry had told her earlier. Like Daphne, they went hysterical before Harry calmed them down and were later treating his chipmunk like cheeks.

"Oh Harry i'm so sorry but from are point of view it looked like you were picking on Daphne and with our already high temper from not hearing from you well…" Susan started but Nymphadora cut in.

"We let our female fury take over. We're sorry but at least you'll know what to expect next time you incur our wrath." Nymphadora stated.

Harry only looked at them before making a mental note to make sure he avoided making them angry. Then he smiled at them though it was hard with his hurt cheeks and took their hands in his. He really did miss them and he hoped to see Astoria and Luna next year when they would be old enough to attend.

"It's alright Susan, I understand and Indon't hold it against you but please ask about the situation next time ok." Harry said to Susan before turning to Nymphadora, "And Nymphadora, please keep your female fury in check please. I prefer not to have to explain why i'm injured."

Nymphadora or Tonks to those other then Harry since he didn't seem to be bothered by her threats, could only scowl at Harry. One day she would get him to call her properly. But for now she would take the chance to get her Harry Potter "teddy bear" to remember his place as Tonks engulfed him in an embrace that left him breathless. The other two seeing this narrowed their eyes before taking Harry and doing the same. By the time Harry was free of their clutches he was breathing hard. He had forgotten how clingy they got and would be sure to remember to keep his guard up. For now though the spent the time chatting until they finally arrived at Hogwarts. When they arrived, they choice that moment to change into their robes since they were all the way in the back of the train and would only be waiting in a crowd to exit the train. Harry being a gentleman moved to wait outside before Tonks afforded him to stay. Harry however only smiled at her and waited outside while putting on his robes. When they were all done and the crowds in the corridors almost gone, exited the train and went to join the group of students that were gathering by a giant man who had introduced himself as Hagrid. Tonks however had to ride with the rest of the upper years and waved at them until they met up later in the Great Hall. Soon all first years were riding in the boats along the Black Lake taking in the view of the castle that was Hogwarts. Harry had to admit the castle looked beautiful and especially at night when it glowed brightly. He couldn't wait to start his magical education hoping that maybe he could impress his family and gain some form of recognition. Little did he know that soon the whole magical land of England would know his name and realize the biggest blunder they've made would have dire consequences later on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine. All character belongs to JK Rowling_.

Author: Apologies for grammar errors on last chapter. Also this story will incorporate other medias but just the abilities like magic and weapons for Harry. Though it is not a crossover.

 **Chapter 2: What follows is even harder.**

 **Train: September 13, 1998**

Lily Evans was staring out into the scenery passing her by as she rode on the train that would lead her into the heart of London, England on a usual cloudy London morning were the suns rays barely illuminated the clouds. She was on the magical oriented compartment of the train as she held the newspaper that she had gotten earlier that week, four days ago. Having nothing else to do, she decided to reread it again while waiting for her charges to get up for the day.

 **The Daily Prophet**

 **September 10th 1998**

 **Today's story is about the ever mysterious and elusive unofficial 7th Mage, Dante. Not much is known of this man expect from what rumors and whisper tell of him and those who have had the luck to see him in action. To many he is known as The Reaper, The God of Destruction, or The Demon King. Whatever name you may know him as, it's still an amazing feat to earn such titles that truly carry a deep meaning to this man's existence. They all tell of a powerful mage and that is exactly what Dante is, one of the seven ever recorded in history with the last being Merlin Ambrosius, a charm specialist who earn the moniker of 'The Prince of Enchanters'. The other five before Merlin are known only to the Unspeakables who refuse to release that information.**

 **But today's topic is about the newly dubbed 'Yin Yang Mage' Dante after the glorious battle that the world saw take place 2 days ago in the deserts of China as an army of Dark Beasts entered our world from the Elven Realm. For those not familiar with the Elven Realm, it is a plane of existence were the Elves of old had been hiding until 8 years ago in the start of 1990 when these beings sent the Ministry's around the world a declaration of war. They claimed humans had stolen magic from them and are undeserving of its usage, so they would purge all magic users. At first the wizarding populace didn't bother to take the treat serious until the attack on Azkaban that saw the deaths of almost all inmates and security personnel alike. Some prisoners managed to escape, such as many of the Dark Lord's followers and the once proclaimed youngest criminal to earn a life time imprisonment, Harry Potter. Harry Potter was believed at first to have been responsible for the deaths and injuries of many high standing wizard and witches during a Yule celebration back in 1987 when he was found with a wand in hand and magically exhausted. The child was arrested on scene and dragged away as he claimed that he was not responsible but instead beast made of darkness. Unfortunately we did not know what we know today so his claim was ignored and young Harry was marked as mentally unstable after a week's worth of investigations. Many of his classmates had spoken of his tendacious to be alone and others claimed he was an attention seeker as he tried to emulate his twin brother and famous wizard Charlie Potter 'The Boy Who Lived'. The aurors in charge of the investigation stated that the child was an attention seeker which was confirmed by many and especially the child's family and their close friends the Blacks. They say he was always an uneasy child and that he had barely no friends except for five who had family involved in the Yule incident, after which they too spoke against Mr Potter. After two weeks of investigations into the scene of the crime, the only conclusion the Wizengamot could reach was that the fame of his brother and being emotionally unbalanced had led to Harry Potter to finally snap and commit this hideous crime for the purpose of attention. When his verdict and sentence was given, Mr Potter begged to anyone that would listen to help him but one would lend him an ear especially the ever fair and justiceful Amelia Bones who had suffered a serious injury that was close to claiming her life and leaving her niece alone in the world. When asked about the attack, Lady Bones stated that she only remembered everything going dark before taking a magical blast that injured and knocked her out. People like Andromeda Tonks and Felicia Greengrass who lost their husbands in the attack only looked coldly at the boy before taking away their daughters who were now fatherless along with the Lovegood heiress whose mother was still in the hospital in a coma from what should have been a death sentence if her late husband had not used his own body to shield her as he was found on top of her. The girls too glared at the person who they once called friend before leaving the council room. Just then the boy's mother had moved to stand in front of the child. The child who at that point had looked almost defeated looked at his mother hopefully before it was crashed as Lily Potter now Evans struck him across the face causing his left eye to bleed from the Potter ring that had dugged into his flesh. The crowd was silent as they heard the words of the boy's mother which are and I quote "If i have any regrets in my life, it would have been ever bringing you into this world. I hope you rut in hell you monster."**

 **These had been the parting words of a mother before the rest of the Potter family and Black family left but not before glaring at the broken and bleeding Harry Potter. From what our sources had gathered back then, Mr Potter had been placed in the deepest pit in Azkaban were he had his own personal guards of Dementors guard and punish him in a new method developed for the most deserving of prisoners. Soon after the wizarding world of England tried to recover from their loses and the many families who lost people in the Yule incident found their way and moved along from their despair. The Wizengamot even passed a law that allowed the females of the families who had no male head or heir to represent their families as Head of family would. This gave families like the Greengrass's and Bones' the ability to run their family without having to have to marry for the sake of needing a male. So the wizarding community prospered even more with the Projection Crystal finally making its way to every corner of the wizarding world until February of 1990. And through this device we had our first encounter with the Elves. Now you may be thinking of the elves we find serving our homes, trying to make themselves busy with whatever chore it finds but you would be wrong. The Elves that were threatening the wizarding community were not short, ugly and submissive elves but the kind heard of in tales of old that were as tall as humans and had their own beauty that surpassed any human looks. And they definitely were not submissive but rather wanted us to submit to them. Like previously stated, the wizarding community did not take there threat seriously. That didn't stop some members of the Wizengamot from taking shots at others who were seen as pureblood supremacist who wanted to rid our world of muggleborns who they claimed were stealing our magic. When they were asked, when they planned to give the Elves back the magic that humans stole from them like they claim, the pureblood side remained quiet and had nothing to say though most were not too happy to have their claims returned at them.**

 **So after days of seeing no action taken against them, the wizarding community relaxed their guard until the news of the Azkaban attack came in. It took the wizarding community by surprise and when they tried to reach the prison, the Ministry nor Dumbledore who was called in to help could apparate to it or within close proximity. Any time someone tried, they'll appear 50 miles away from the shores of Azkaban. While some tried flying only to meet the natural defenses that the Elves set in place like thunder clouds that would strike you from the air if you managed to pass the numerous tornadoes around the waters. Soon footage from activated Projection Crystals by the Elves started showing the chaos inside the prison. Prisoners and guards alike were being mauled by beast made of darkness. Many couldn't believe what they were seeing like I was at the time and found myself thinking of the time that Harry Potter was claiming that the incident of Yule was due to darkness beasts. Soon enough the prison had been killed off of any life except for the few prisoners like Bellatrix Lestrange and others who in the chaos managed to be seen taking wands from dead guards and making portkeys to escape. It looked like the Elves only prevented the entering of the area but not exiting. As many watched through the Projection Crystal, they were horrified to see the Elves absorb something which we now know as magic from the dead and create more of the Dark Beasts as we came to call them. This for me readers personally scared me more then anything I've ever seen and I was a reporter during the Dark Lord's time. We saw them walk and trample over the dead as an Elven woman of immense beauty who looked like a goddess with the way her body was shaped( author: think Sekirei #9 Tsukiumi but with pointy ears). Her figure practically had the men hypothesized and women foaming in the mouth in disbelief at the woman who looked like she was taking a stroll and stood in front of a Projection Crystal or P.C. She stared at her surroundings nonchalantly before given the P.C. her full attention with a voice that drew them all to not miss anything she had to say which I quoting word for word, "Hello humans, my name is Elanelis Vestele, queen of the Elven people and ruler of all magical kind. Today after being gone for the last 5000 years we have come to take back the gift of nature back that you humans stole from us. We have seen the way you use such a wonderful blessing and are sicken by your actions up to this day. You fight and kill each other and feel you have some type of superior standing to the rest of your kind who do not possess magic. You claim to be purebloods of magic. I laugh at this. You have no claim on magic or its origins. You all are mere thieves and lowly beings that have developed a god complex when given a bit of power. But today I come and offer you a chance. Surrender your magics peacefully and you will be spared or struggle and we shall do to you as we did here and three years ago during the winter solstice. Now we shall finish the purge within these walls were the filth of humanity lies. Let this place mark the beginning of your end. My warriors as your queen i command you to finishing off all who dwell here. I suggest you start with the one hiding in the corridor over there."**

 **As the queen called Elanelis Vestele had finished her speech that we wizarding kind took as a call of war, we saw how they brutally hunted down an auror guard who had been spared the fate that befell his fellow auror and tried desperately to get away from the Elven warriors who chased him down. Now many of you may be wondering why up to this point I had been recounting a story that everyone knows. Well the reason is simple and it's because from the start of this article, I have been helping readers understand the person that is Harry Dante Potter or as we just recently found out Dante the 'Yin Yang Mage'. Yes people, it was two days ago that the missing Harry Potter was actually Dante the 7th unofficial Mage. But before we talk of the events that led to this discovery, let's continue where I left off in the Azkaban incident. The auror was chased along the halls and blocks of Azkaban but lucky he knew the lay out of the prison better than the Elven as he had managed to elude them until the auror in his haste had gone through the wrong corridor and end up going deeper into the bowls of Azkaban were the Dementors were somehow frozen in place which explained their lack of appearance during the initial attack. The guard had then been cornered as he reached a dead end with only a door in front of him that lead to a single cell. As the P.C. had managed to followed the chase since it had levitation spells embedded in it, it managed to capture the whole chase. I'm guessing that many reader were disgusted and yet captivated by the scenes they had witness. Soon enough the queen appeared on scene with a group of a dozen Elves as they surrounded the guard. As the queen had stepped up in front of her people she had paused in her step before closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she looked at the guard and asked, "Tell me human, what lies beyond that door behind you?"**

 **The guard could only tremble as he was being assaulted by the queen's presence. With what had been the bit of courage and strength he had left, the guard answered her question. "The cell holds the youngest criminal to greet her walls for the rest of his life. He is Harry Potter, the one who caused the incident on the night of Yule three years ago." The guard said as he felt the queen's presence multiply as did the audience who weren't even there.**

 **What the queen said next had served to confirm an earlier statement she had made about the Yule incident, "What are you talking about human, the attack you mentioned sounds like the assault I authorized my people to unleash on yours during the winter solstice. My Dark Beasts were to attack the magic users and kill them. I had always wondered what happened to my pets that night when they didn't return. Tell me, how did your kind come to the conclusion of this Harry being the one responsible for the attack?"**

 **The guard who was now sitting on his behind from the pressure of the queen replied quickly, "He was found with his wand in hand and magically exhausted. Then an investigation was conducted on him and we found his character to fit the type of person that would do such a thing especially when he had been claiming that beast of darkness had done it."**

 **The queen and her group of Elven looked at the guard strangely. Then the queen moved to the door. "Let's meet this wand user who defeated my pets. He must be strong in order to do what the supposed elite wizards and witches of this place could not do." When she had opened the door, she stood there in what looked like surprise. Soon she slowly walked into the cell before coming back out carrying carefully a child sized bundle of rags. Peeling away the rags, the queen and the audience stared in horror at the once face of Harry Potter. No longer did he possess the famous Potter black untamed hair but instead had hair white as snow falling down around his head. He looked skinnier than a boy his age should have been but the worst was his eyes. From those who remembered Harry or had the pleasure of seeing Lily's own green eyes, his once bright emerald eyes were no longer as such but now looked dim and lifeless. The audience looked away as they saw the state of the child. The queen too looked sadly at the child before a look of fury overtook her visage.**

" **I can feel traces of those filthy soul suckers around this child. It looks like he was made to suffer continues partial kisses from them. To constantly have the soul being assaulted has probably damaged his soul to what degree I don't know. What lead up to his imprisonment human."**

 **The guard who was staring into the lifeless eyes of Harry told her everything that had happened to Harry that was public knowledge and considering that almost all of his life had been put on display he gave enough to the queen. The queen could only listen as she ran her hand through Harry's hair and stared at his eyes. When the guard had finished, the queen gently cupped Harry's cheek as tears escaped her eyes.**

" **I am sorry young one. For someone your age to have suffered so much is unthinkable. So much betrayal and heartbreak on top of the Dementors assaults had finally destroyed your soul. This is a fate that none deserve. Those people you had once call family and friends do not deserve your love and loyalty. And I must apologize for my hand in making your life harder than it already was. You seem to have the potential to bring about so much change that I might have considered giving humanity a chance to prove themselves but the things they have done to you prove that they don't deserve the gift of magic. To allow magic to dwell in these corrupt beings would be a dishonor to magic itself. Today my belief is stronger than ever. Humans will not wield magic much longer and i will make sure that only the worthy who have truly proven themselves may wield it. You human who guards this filth of a place, leave now and spread as far as you can that the Elven people have come to take back what rightfully belongs to us and only those we allow its use will do so. Tell your people to prepare for war." The queen stated as she dismissed the guard who quickly ran out of their. When she looked back at Harry her eyes widen as he was staring at her with his now cold eyes. They stared at each other before Harry spoke in a voice lacking any kind of emotion.**

" **I have been visited by demons for the last three years none stop. So may I ask why a Goddess has decided to grace my presence? Is it my time to go?"**

 **The other Elven only looked at the child nervously as he talked to the queen. From what we now know of the queen, no one, not even elves have ever spoken to the queen like that and lived. Any being who tried to flirt with her or win the queen's hand in marriage had to prove themselves first and pass her test. Obviously none had been able to accomplish it but the reaction of the queen and her warriors was startling as the queen was blushing. Her people were open mouth about this. Then the queen took Harry and brought him face to face with her and said, "Defeat my servants and escape this place and I shall grant you the greatest reward in the Elven Realm." This proposition surprised her people even more as they stared at their queen. Harry only stared blankly at the queen before shrugging and moving to stand on his feet. When the queen was about to hand him a wand she had taken earlier as a souvenir, he shook his head and held his hand out before a magical circle with different runes and glyphs appeared in front of his hand and moved forward as it was leaving something in its trail. When the magical circle vanished, there in Harry's hand was a large white caliber autorevolver with two markings of double crescent moons that deflected off each other and a cross adorning the length of the muggle weapon.**

" **When Harry saw the look of the Elven all he said was, "Judgement", while shaking the weapon and moving to head through the prison.**

 **Before the P.C. moved to follow him, it managed to catch a few words of the queen. "How was he able to manipulate magic like that. As far as we have seen and researched, the humans can only bring forth non magical metals from an existing source at best but yet the child created mithril out of energy alone. Those within the elven have a hard time doing that with mithril and he did it with ease. Oh my, it looks like our people will be getting a King soon enough." The queen said as she laughed at the situation.**

 **The audience who heard her were baffled as well as the magical researchers who had thought until a moment ago the conjuring of something like mithril impossible. They began to record for themselves Harry's movements as he made his way through the prison. The audience was hypothesized as they watched a ten year old perform feats of magic that shouldn't be possible. When Harry had reached the upper levels of the prison, he found a group of Dark Beasts waiting for him only for Harry to walk through them as he fired his weapon expelled bullets made of compressed magic that expanded violently on contact. When he arrived at what looked like a mess hall, he found Dark Beasts who seemed to be moving as fast as a snitch. Harry simply aimed his weapon in the general area of the beasts.**

" **Damnation Bullet" he said as he fired his weapon. The beasts merely dodged only to suddenly find the magically empowered bullets following them everywhere they went until they finally found their mark. This continued for a bit as the whole mess hall was cleaned of Dark beasts. Harry only walked through while grabbing an apple lying around and started eating without a care in the world as he was approaching the gates that led to the outside. He was walking forward before hiding behind a pillar in time to avoid a hail of black spikes raining where he had been. He popped his head out only to hide again when darkness balls started to smash in the pillar.**

" **Sin Annihilation Level times two," Harry said as he came out of hiding, " Bullets of Condemnation". He opened fire as two shots that looked twice as big as before race to a corner of the roof were a beast that looked like a gorilla soon fell to the ground. Though hurt the gorilla Dark Beast still looked ready for more and charged at Harry. Harry for his part level his weapon to the gorilla before it started to glow and when the gorilla was ten feet away, Harry fired. "Bullet of Original Sin," he called as a bullet that was shining in multiple colors like a rainbow, flew towards the gorilla wiping it out completely. Harry seeing his work done walked to the door and pushed it open. He stood there breathing in the air before staring back at the castle and then to the P.C. What the audience and myself saw was quite terrifying. His left eye was now completely black with three red circles inside each other. As the wind blew threw his hair, a reverse pentagram was located above his left eye with a line connected to it running down to his eye and half way to his cheek. Then his eye turned back to its cold lifeless green before Harry shot the P.C. down.**

 **That was the last time he had seen Mr Potter until two years ago when Dante had made his appearance though at that time we didn't know it was Harry Potter since he was always wearing his hoody. His attire mostly consisted of a faded black, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with red interior linings and the British flag sewn on the left arm, a red tanktop, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans and finished with black military boots.**

 **Since then the magical world had been looking for Mr Potter to make up for the injustice that was committed on him and to learn the secret behind his ability to slay Dark Beasts as everyone else can do it but it requires more effort and manpower to accomplish. Many magical communities have had a hard time dealing with these beasts including the British community even with Dumbledore's help.**

 **But the point is that when we though we didn't know Dante the 'Yin Yang King', we were wrong. It took many people by surprise to learn that the once innocent and loving Harry Potter would be the same heartless and cold blooded person as Dante. And this was only discovered when a news group of ours saw Dante and Queen Elanelis conversing after the battle that took place two days ago.**

 **The battle had started in China in its Gobi Desert. The area had become a spawning zone of Dark Beasts as they appeared in the thousands. The magical institutes around the world had thankfully prepared for such an event and had had an army of wizards and witches prepared. After sending word to the magic users placed in the muggle governing bodies to ensure that they didn't catch wind of the battle or interfere, the United Wizarding Army or U.W.A. began their attack of the Dark Beasts army which was soon revealed to have included Elven forces along with being led by the queen herself Elanelis. The U.W.A. had at first managed to hold off the Dark Beasts but when the Elven joined the battle our forces had been pushed back. The fighting soon started to gain momentum as corpses soon lay scattered around the battlefield. The battle had been raging for two hours before our side received reinforcements. With the added numbers, the U.W.A. took to attacking again trying to gain the advantage. Queen Elanelis was losing the battle until the ground had started to shake as it cracked and the battlefield was overwhelmed by the Dark Beasts.**

" **It took all my peoples magic but we managed to create this army. Even if by some miracle you managed to defeat it, this war will be over. Your people will either be killed by the Dark Beasts or you will have lost too many of your forces to stop the Elven after we have recovered our magic. Like I said it's our win either way." Elanelis stated proudly.**

 **The U.W.A and those watching at home were feeling the weight of her words sink in. They had been placed in a lose lose situation and had no way out. The people at home like myself felt resigned to our soon to be fate of losing our magic. As the battle looked decided, a noise could be heard that sounded like a roaring dragon before a metal contraption now identified as a motorcycle coming from the side of the field. The muggle transportation machine then raced to the middle of the battleground as the person on the machine came to a stop and a voice could be heard over the quiet battlefield as the familiar looking figure of Dante was seen with his hood still in place even after the wind knocking against it. Dante then began walking towards the front line while chanting and moving his finger in front of him as some type of wordings took shape in front of him.**

" _ **Dance, Dance Thunder God**_

 _ **Thunderclaps Hundredfold, invoke.**_

 _ **Nothing lives forever.**_

 _ **An instant, a flash, indulge in pleasure.**_

 _ **Abandon all in the blink of an eye.**_

 _ **Regret not, belated one.**_

 _ **Tonight is the banquet of carnage.**_

 _ **Perish, perish, perish, perish.**_

 _ **Scatter to the winds, all life.**_

 _ **Souls, grow light in liberation.**_

 _ **Impart this lightness, this vibrancy, this liberty, this blessedness to everyone!"**_

" **Step Eight Black Art: Thunderstorm Helix," Harry though still known as Dante said as the sky darken and thunder strikes crashed on the Dark Beasts like rain. This went on for five minutes before the area cleared itself of the thunder clouds and the battlefield was visible again. The whole area that the Dark Beasts occupied was charred black or in some cases glassed. As both sides took in the damage caused by a single person, Dante was busy making his way to the center of the battlefield as well as was Elanelis. As they approached each other, the armies on both sides finally noticed them and held their breath as they awaited to see what would happen. They stopped a few feet from each other and remained silent. They held each other's stare until Elanelis spoke first with a smile overtaking her face.**

" **It has been a while since we last talked. I believe eight years. I have to say i'm impressed by that last attack of yours but i expect no less from the man destined to become my husband and ruler of the Elven."**

 **Dante merely stared at her as she then proceeded to walk up to him and gently drop his hood. What lay under the hood took everyone on the battlefield by surprise as short white hair was seen on the head of Dante. And as the P.C. maneuvered to get a shot of his face, we all saw the ever cold green lifeless eyes with the reverse pentagram mark on the left eye of Harry Potter. I was shocked and impressed at the same time. Here was the person the whole magical world had been looking for, for eight years and he had been in plain sight for two whole years. In retrospect it should have been obvious that Harry Potter would not go around as Harry Potter but to use something else like his middle name that many had barely even known. He managed to evade and fool us for so long that he makes a cunning Slytherin look like a snake enchanted by the playing of a flute. Harry may had been sorted as a Gryffindor but it seemed he had a Slytherin in him as well. But for now I will continue on what was picked up by the P.C. in the conversion between the queen and her supposed soon to be 'King'.**

 **If Elanelis was in anyway bothered by his silence, she didn't show it as she continued speaking. "Tell me love, how is it you know a Black Art Step when they are teachings developed and thought only within the Elven community." She asked only to receive silence. "Well you know them and it seems you have mastered these Arts if you're able to create your own Step and especially a Step 8 which is close to one of the highest ranked spell works and considered forbidden. They usually require high levels of magic to perform and when you don't meet the amount of magic required, it converts your life force as compensation. But I see that's not a problem for you with that raging ocean of magic you have and I bet it's not the only Step Black Art spell in your arsenal. To have mastered and developed the Black Magic in such a short time is truly astounding." The queen almost sounded like she was gushing at what she had explained about Harry though I'm sure many like myself had different reactions and the faces of the U.W.A. showed it. To have actually studied and mastered Black magic was unheard of since the time of Merlin. Black magics were a difficult craft to learn let alone master as they required exceptional levels of magic and control of said magic. Many wizards and witches had tried for centuries to do so and always ended up corrupting their magic and soon their self. It was why the Dark Arts of today were developed as a means to harness the bit of Black magic that was possible to control and reduce the corruption it brought to a minimal. Examples of Dark magic users who use them too much and end up corrupted are people like Bellatrix Lestrange who was once considered a bright and brilliant witch before she turned into the insane and bloodthirsty witch of today through continuous exposure to the Dark Arts. Yet the Harry that stood in front of us did not show signs of madness or he was good at hiding them but lucky the queen had the same question on mind and asked him.**

" **Love even the Black Arts for Elven are dangerous as the constant use of it starts to corrupt our magic. We try to limit ourselves in its uses and even have sacred grounds for the ones who end up using it too much to purge the corruption. How is it you have not succumbed to its corruption since I have seen the battles over the last two years with your constant use of Black magic. And I know there is no sacred purging ground in the Human Realm anymore for the last 2000 years."**

 **We like the queen awaited to hear his answer. Was he corrupted by the Black magic usage and hiding it well or did he have a method to expunge the corruption. Instead of answering, he turned to a group of a couple hundred Dark Beasts coming from the rear of the U.W.A. ready to pounce. The army noticing too late the situation, took formations until they saw Harry standing between the incoming attackers and the U.W.A. I was confused as i am sure the rest of you were since i saw no wand or heard the cracking sound associated with apparition. As the Beasts grew closer to Harry he started glow in a whitish light before he was gone and next thing we heard was a crashing sound. When the P.C. turned to the source there were craters appearing within the ranks of the Beasts. It wasn't until Harry appeared again high above the Beasts in a great burst of speed that he dropped into the fray of Beasts and leveled the area with a single punch. When Harry began to stand a hail of black needle like projectiles fell upon him but the whitish glow from earlier was visible again and acted like a coating of magical energy that prevented anything from penetrating it. As the Beasts seized their onslaught, Harry pulled out a strange looking black and white sword that resembled a katana except for having a point sticking out of the back edge near the handle. The sword then glowed the as Harry had earlier and with another burst of speed he was gone but bodies after bodies of Beasts fell before dispersing into clouds of black smoke. When only a few remained clustered together, Harry appeared in front of them and swung his sword into the ground creating a crack on the ground that swallowed the Beasts. When he saw no more enemies waiting to flank the U.W.A. , he made his way back to the spot he had been with Elanelis only to be engulfed by said person as Harry's head was buried into her bust. I'm sure every male reader today remembers that moment clearly as they wish to have been the ones in Harry's place but getting back on track, the details that followed are all the proof the world needs to truly mark Harry Dante Potter as the official 7th Mage in history.**

" **I can't believe it. My future husband actually knows the White Arts. How did you learn them? Even the Elven people have lost our records in their ways. We only have the history that pertains to their use but not how to learn them and trust me we tried. But for you to know them, yes that explains the lack of corruption. The White Arts are the only way to shield oneself from the hazards of the Black Arts as they end up balancing each other out. For you to employ both Black and White Arts is amazing and more dangerous than anything else as a small skip up in balancing the two opposing natures could destroy one's magical core at best or kill one instantly at worst. It's bad enough you've been dealing in Necromancy but to do this! Please be careful love, i don't want to lose you."**

 **Harry himself only nodded before speaking his first true words since coming onto the scene.**

" **Not necromancy, just Alchemy and Soul magic of lesser degree."**

 **Now many of our readers today and those who had heard those words that day either by being there or through the P.C. might have been wondering about what those two were referring too. Well the Ministry has been kind enough to inform this reporter of another type of magic Dante or Harry had been seen to use which was at first believe to be Necromancy or the magical art to raise the dead to do the summoners bidding. Harry had on occasion been seen to summon a large flatten coffin wrapped with a long chain during battles that would reveal a beautiful woman in a fancy black dress with a large bow tied over her head covering everything except her mouth making it look like a butterfly mask. Many like I first believed it to be necromancy but it seems that Mr Potter says differently.**

 **The queen only stared at him dubiously as he said that. When Harry saw her look, he snapped his fingers and a chain appeared on his right hand from the earth were a black puddle was located. With a small pull, the aforementioned coffin rose from the ground behind Harry before it opened to the beautiful woman that always arose from it. Said woman took Harry's offered hand as she stepped out of the coffin and made her way to stand behind Harry as she wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned her head next to his. The queen was watching all this with a glare as the other woman embraced her so called 'future husband' as she studied her intently. She ran her sights all over her for a few minutes before turning her sights on Harry with a confused look. Harry saw this and was about to say something when the woman hugging him put her finger on his lips.**

" **Don't worry love, I shall explain it to her, after all I am here in part thanks to her." The woman said as she then glanced at the confused queen. "Like my love said, I was not brought forth by necromancy as that only brings those beings who are already classified as dead back. No what I am is a person who had her body modified after suffering damage done to me by the killing curse. But let me start at the beginning to better understand my current situation. First you need to understand that I am not from this dimension but from another parallel to this one. In my dimension a madman thought that magic should be exclusive to those you could trace their magical lineage back at least 15 generations. Obviously those that couldn't would either be killed off or enslaved to their 'betters'. But a prophecy came into play that stated that a child would bring his downfall. The only children who matched the prophecy were my child or a child of our friends. In the end the madman named Voldemort choose to attack my family himself and send his goons after my friends. As you can guess a fight broke out that claimed the life of my husband after he tried to buy me time to escape with my baby. Escaping however was impossible as Voldemort had set up anti magical travel wards and incased our home in a sealed state. With no way to escape, i set up a new spell i was working on to counter the killing curse. It was suppose to open up a small tear in space to take the killing curse somewhere else since it can't be blocked or deflected. However instead of sending it somewhere else, it rebounded on Voldemort killing him though I was hit by a small amount of residue when I covered my son. The magic within the curse also served to power my own spell and increased the tear to where it was big enough to suck me up. The last thing I saw before being sucked into the tear was my baby crying while a family friend came for him. When I opened my eyes again, I met Harry here who had fixed me up by infusing my weaken body with a special magical item and your blood Elanelis that he had somehow secured though he won't tell me how. I won't get into the exact details of my new body's modifications or the process he used as there's too many ears attached to idiots with no good intentions but lucky Harry has a monopoly on the resources need to do so, so no one can recreate the process since there can be no substitute for what's needed. Afterwards Harry helped me adjust to this new world after finding out that in order for me to go back to my dimension, i would need to go looking for it through an infinite number of possibilities. And this all happened four years ago and since then I have decided to stick with my Harry here and help though he has given me the option to leave when I want. Of course I also have a need to have Harry impart some of his magic to keep myself permanently stable for a few more days but I still prefer to be with him. And to keep him safe from those that wish him harm or to hurt him like they have already done. I also want to make sure no sows like you sink their claws on my precious baby." The woman said.**

 **Elanelis acted as though the last comment didn't bother her much and asked one last question for the mysterious woman. "And what is your name and relationship to my future husband harlot?"**

 **The woman who might have been glaring at the queen but it was hard to tell with the bow covering her face, removed her arms from around Harry and moved in front of the queen. Then she reached for the knot on her bow mask and undid it before unrolling the coverings from her face. Soon red hair fell down her back as the last bit of covering was removed from her eyes. The face that was uncovered was one many knew and seen when referring to Harry Potter or his twin Charlie Potter though Harry seemed to have won the better looks and doesn't resemble a whale. It was the face of Lily Evans though younger. From what we heard she would be 25 years old to date.**

" **I am Lily Potter nee Evans and i'm his mother's counterpart. And I don't approve of this supposed marriage you're trying to force on my son. He is too young and deserves a better woman, not a lust inducing sow. He will only marry until I say he can. Until then the only woman in his life will be me who will care and love him."**

 **Elanelis too stood her ground as she confronted the now known Lily, "How dare you, you harlot. If any woman is deserving of him its me. And you're only his mother's counterpart. You may be able to meet his needs as a mother or friend but what about his needs as a man?"**

" **Like you said, i'm the counterpart of his mother not his actual mother so if the need arises, i will care for his 'manly' needs as well." Lily stated though a blush adorned her cheeks.**

" **No, I will as his future bride", the queen argued back.**

 **From there we could hear an argument break out but said argument was hard to make out. When they looked ready to come to blows, Harry flicked them on the foreheads. The two woman turned to him while rubbing their foreheads and unshed tears in their eyes.**

" **That hurt, why did you do that Harry?" Lily complained as Elanelis added "Love, why?"**

 **Harry seeing their states, didn't break from his cold lifeless gaze and simply said, "Behave, I don't want my precious people fighting each other."**

 **Though to some it might have sounded like the regular things Dante or Harry would say, i felt that this was the first time that he has publicly shown some form of care or humanity. And the two women seemed to have picked up on this as they changed their expressions to joy as they had Harry sandwiched between themselves. Harry didn't seem bothered that both sides of his face had breast smashed into them though the males in the U.W.A. did. When the embrace ended, the women pulled back with Lily taking her place behind Harry embracing him and Elanelis in front a few feet away.**

" **For now I will retreat my love, but know that this is not over. I will let my people recover and then the war will continue anew. Until then use this time wisely humans." The queen said as she looked at the P.C. before turning around and walking into a tear in the air and disappearing back to the Elven Realm. The remaining Dark Beasts did the same and sanked into their own shadows before only the U.W.A. remained and Harry. Harry merely looked back at the army before disappearing aswell with Lily attached to him in a magical circle that swallowed them up along with his muggle machine.**

 **Now as I had mentioned earlier in my article, Harry or Dante as he refers to himself now was considered a missing person and highly sought after. The wizarding community of England had committed a grave injustice to this young man and wished to apologize and make amends. Many of the magical families like the Greengrass's, Lovegood, and Tonks had set up a reward for any information that would have led to Harry's where abouts including the now divorced Lily Evans. I wrote this article today to spread the word that Harry Potter has been found and that he is none other than the 'Yin Yang Mage' Dante. To Harry or Dante if you're reading this then on the behalf of the English magical people we ask for your forgiveness and to please return to your people. There are many who have worried over you and wish to see you safe and happy. Now that we know you are Dante, it's even more imperative that you come home to the safe arms of your family and friends.**

 **We at the Daily Prophet hope to see you soon.**

 **Yours truly Rita Skeeter.**

 **Train Bound to London: Morning**

As Lily had finished reading the article, she felt her emotions swelling up again. She remembered everything from 1987. The year Harry had started Hogwarts and sorted into Gryffindor. She remembered how happy he looked probably because he got into his parents old house of lions. When they had finally meet in the headmaster's office, she only asked him to avoid being around them too much and to not cause trouble. They had been separated for two years and that was all Lily had to say after reuniting again. She had seen the hurt look in his eyes before he put up a facade of calmness and left the office. When he had left she turned to the headmaster who shook his head as if he knew what she wanted to ask.

"I am sorry Lily but you can't. He still has dark magic coursing through him and there's a chance it could affect the people around him. I'm already taking a chance just having him here at the school but we cannot risk Charlie or your family being corrupted as well. The staff shall keep an eye of him but for now distance yourselves from him until we can cleanse the corruption." Dumbledore had said and James being the ever Dumbledore ass kisser agreed whole heartily though it might have also been due to his dislike of Harry as well.

So she did as Dumbledore suggested and kept her distance from Harry, only ever barely acknowledging him with a nod or a word of greeting. For Harry those barely affectionate actions seemed to always bring a smile to his face as he looked at her lovingly. She hated that she couldn't spend time with him especially as her relationship with Charlie by the time Hogwarts started for him was barely one at all. Charlie had grown arrogant, selfish, and crude that if it wasn't for the red hair, he could have passed as a Malfoy. Even her relationship with James had taken a hit as he had continuously insulted and belittled Harry through their two year separation. Her daughter too had been worried about Harry but couldn't do much. Lily had been content to leave things be for the time when she saw Harry at least enjoying what time he could with the three friends he had back then. Soon time flew by until the winter break had arrived and the start of the time in her life that would haunt her years later.

The day of Yule had started out like any other day as the Potter family prepared for the evening celebration. Soon the evening had arrived and the Blacks were waiting for the Potters to arrive together. When the portkey was ready to activate, everyone had gathered together except Harry who everyone was trying to avoid being touched by until Lily took his hand. He sent her a smile though she just gave him a passing glance. Then they were off and when they arrived, they found an area to fit them all and enjoyed the night as the celebration had begun.

Then came the time for the children to hand each other their gifts so everyone who had gifts were moving to another area as most of the adults stayed to mostly enjoy their more adult oriented drinks and talks. Most of the mothers ended up accompanying their children. James and Sirius ended up leaving with Charlie because they had a special surprised for him. Lily too got up though not before glancing at Harry who remained sitted. She knew he probably wouldn't get anything until being back at Hogwarts were his friends could properly give him their presents. She started walking towards the door as she saw Amelia finally losing Fudge who was trying to talk probably about Ministry business and Pandora who was joined by her husband behind her. As soon as she passed the door that led back to the ballroom with the rest of the guests, the door shut itself. Lily surprised by the sudden action, looked around for the culprit thinking it was another prank by her husband and Sirius. When she saw that neither were present, she tried opening the door but it wouldn't bulg. After repeatedly trying and even trying to magically open it, she went to James and Sirius who were with the children and Selena. When she told them what happened, the pair of pranksters only laughed it off and went to give it a try while telling them to relax with the kids. She was at first reluctant to do so since Harry was still in there but after convincing from Selena, she gave up and let them do their thing. Time flew by fast as she was enjoying herself with the children that she forgot about Harry and the rest of the guests thinking James and Sirius had the minor situation handled until she saw aurors flood the room and take the children to another area away from their. When she went to find James, he was in front of the ballroom entrance that was still locked. James had explained that they had tried everything possible but they just couldn't open the doors. When they tried to use force, a powerful ward protected the doors. They even tried knocking to try and get the others side attention but no dice. With no way to enter, they were forced to call in the aurors. Taking charge as the senior member of the aurors, James ordered a full assault on the door. Nothing seemed to work and soon the were forced to call all available Ministry personal and even Dumbledore and his staff to attack the wards that after two hours finally cracked. The aurors then proceeded to take their positions as they expected trouble on the other side when no noise could be heard. A silencing ward was probably in place. When the aurors were ready, they kicked the doors open to find a scene that one only ever saw in their nightmares. As the doors had opened, they saw the room filled with complete blackness until it seemed to lose its density. Taking it as a sign, the aurors tried lit the ballroom up with no success. Cries of pain could be heard all around. When Dumbledore reached the front of the ballroom, he lifted his wand and sent a ball of magic into the air that soon illuminated the area and showed the chaos and destruction that laid there. And in the middle of all this was Harry who was covered in blood and looking tired as he was clutching his wand tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine. All character belongs to JK Rowling_.

 **Chapter 3: The results of other choices**

Lily only stared in horror at her son. Everything soon after that passed in a blur for her as she thought of how things could have gone wrong. The only conclusion she could find was that the dark magic had finally corrupted Harry and influenced him to do what he did.

When the survivors were question on what happened, they all claimed the same thing. They had heard the doors shut tight before the whole area had gone dark. Then they were somehow paralyzed in place. What followed next were screams of people around them. Those who were closer to Harry's position claimed they felt him firing off spells. This went on until they felt the paralyzes start to wear off and those strong enough started firing spells to light up the room but to no avail while others fired at were they though Harry was trying to stop him. Some spells had gone astray and hit other guests that soon chaos followed until the aurors had finally arrived.

Lily wanted to believe that her child couldn't have done what was being charged against him, but the evidence and facts that were gathered along with his claim of beasts of darkness being the culprits didn't help his case. As time went on Lily felt more and more disheartened at Harry's innocence until she finally became convinced of Harry's guilt. She like everyone was glad for the sentence he received but when Harry had had the audacity to beg for help, something in her snapped. What happened next was a result of her mind being under constant stress for so long. She had hurt her son both physically and mentally.

She had seen the love for her in his eyes and she destroyed it. The one who loved her no matter how little she returned that affection. After so long the reality of his existence had finally sunk in for him as he lay there beaten and broken, the blood they both shared being spilled on the ground as she walked away.

After the trial Lily forced herself to forget the boy she once called Harry, her son. Life began to finally get back to normal as she tried to live happily with her family though still having problems with Charlie who at one point had called her mudblood. Lily could only compare the pain she felt that day to the pain she felt from Harry's actions on Yule. When she had looked at her husband for support, he simply waved it off. The betrayal she had felt was so overwhelming that she no longer shared a bed with James and stayed in the room that once belonged to Harry.

When their friends saw the issues occurring in their family, they tried to intervene but Lily would have none of it. Selena also tried to convince Lily to let things go but Lily simply ignored her advice. However as Selena soon became insistent, Lily had to threaten her with ending their friendship if she or Sirius did not stop getting involved in hers and James' affairs. That was all in took for them and soon everybody else to back off.

As things were becoming strained in the Potter household with Charlie was also having issues with his sisters Caroline and Hope, news came in of possible contact with a race thought long gone who were asking for the surrender of the magical people and their magic.

Like many they were skeptical about Elves making contact until the attack at Azkaban a few days later. The Potter family along with the Blacks were having a get together after a Quidditch game that Caroline and Alexandra had won in. As they had entered the Great Hall, Lily called over Hope to join the rest of them as the Great Hall was soon filled up with its students and teachers. While eating and enjoying the replay of the Quidditch game for all of England to see, the replay was cut off and replaced with a screen that showed Azkaban. What followed was the most disturbing hour and a half of our lives as prisoners and guards were killed off and their deaths seen by all of England. Dumbledore and the staff too were shocked that they failed to prevent the children from witnessing the horrors that played that day especially when Dumbledore took his leave to assist the aurors.

Lily had watched everything silently until the point where the guard had been asked about the cell behind him. Her heart almost stopped dead in its tracks as she heard of who was in that cell, Harry. Her son that she had all but avoided thinking about was still alive and waiting in that cell. As the Elven queen asked about him, Lily remembered why she avoid the subject of Harry until she heard the queen take credit for the murder of all those people back then. When she heard the queen's confession her world came crashing down as she was shaking uncontrollably and it looked like many others affected too. They had realized that they had condemned an innocent child, that she had condemned her innocent son.

What she saw next was a sight that was burned to her memory and made itself known every time she closed her eyes. Her son was carried out of his cell clothed in rags. When those rags were removed the whitest hair she had ever seen covered her son's head. But the truly terrifying part was Harry's eyes. Out of all her children, only Harry had gotten her emerald green eyes. She remembered how she always stared at his bright and cheerful eyes as a baby. But those eyes were no longer there and instead cold lifeless eyes were in there place.

She like everybody else were transfixed on his eyes. Tears overtook her as she finally realized what she had done. It was her job to care and love him but she failed. It was duty to protect him yet she failed and was someone who had hurt him as well. It was her obligation to make sure he was happy and she failed. The failure of being the mother her son needed nearly destroyed her that day as she helplessly watch some stranger show her son more compassion than she had before being unjustly thrown in Azkaban.

But she was surprised by what happened next as her son who had looked almost dead was casually speaking with the Elven queen who mercilessly ordered the death of hundreds of people and made her blush. Then that vile woman had the nerve to ask her son to make his way through the prison filled with creatures that not even a group of highly trained aurors could deal with and was about to hand him a wand when Harry stopped her.

When Lily thought that Harry would not play that women's game, he instead did something else that has had the magical community baffled to date. He summoned mithril if the queen was correct and in the form of a gun. She knew about guns as she had studied quite a bit of the mundane world during her Hogwarts years and even after but she guessed Harry too like her had taken an interest in the mundane world during his stay there.

And like the rest, she watched her son destroy those foul Dark Beasts using strange magic that seemed not to require a wand to use even though she never heard of such spells or ever found any information afterwards from her research. She amazed and scared as she watched her son tread through Azkaban like it was nothing, killing the same things that would later on give even season trained magic users a hard time.

When Harry had reached the shore of Azkaban, she cheered in joy and was about to leave to try and get her son from that place but froze as Harry stared directly at the P.C. His was gazing at the P.C. but it felt like he was gazing at her, staring into her soul. Then he shoot down the P.C. and it was all over as the sound of the feed being cut off seemed to wake everyone from their trance.

The Great Hall was in chaos as the events of earlier had begun to sink in and those who had family in Azkaban whether as prisoners or aurors began trying to send letters to their families in hopes of finding out the fate of their love ones.

Soon the Great Hall only had the children to young to understand what happened and those like her in a state of shock. She slowly regained her wits as her daughter Hope shook her to get her attention. Even as a second year, she understood the situation as she was also heavily involved in Harry's now supposed case during Yule of 1987. Gathering her family and the Blacks though having a harder time with James and Charlie, rushed out the Hall to get to the Ministry.

It wasn't a surprise to find the Ministry packed with the sudden influx of people wanting to know what was going on and if the events that were broadcasted were true. Soon the Ministry took control of the situation and Amelia Bones was on scene guaranteeing that they would have their answers after their investigation through a broadcast later.

When a reporter of the Daily Prophet asked about Harry, the place went quiet and waited for Amelia to answer. And answer she did as she told them that Harry's case would be reviewed in light of the new evidence and admittance of the Elven in regards to the incident of Yule.

Days passed before the final investigation took place in Azkaban. The Dark Beasts in the meantime had made another attack on a small village of magical people. This time the aurors and Dumbledore had managed to arrived to deal with the creatures thinking if a child of ten years old could deal with them then so could they but they were mistaken.

After a hard battle that was won by the aurors though at the cost of a quarter of their numbers, they managed to protect the village and learn what they could about their enemies. What the aurors could get was that the enemy had high magical resistance and the only way to deal real damage is to use powerful spells though they take time to charge or use the surroundings like the earth, metals summoned, or the woodlands.

The magical researchers were confused by this since they had seen Harry easily deal with the same enemy using only normal small magic composed bullets.

The investigation later on revealed that the only survivors were a group of 50 Death Eaters of the Dark Lord's like the Lestrange's and Carroll's, the single auror who was spared by the queen and now in the hospital suffering after being traumatized, and finally Harry himself.

Harry, after much deliberation was unanimously cleared of all crimes and was sought after to give him his rightful compensation and apology.

Others wanted to know about his spells and the ability to construct mithril but unfortunately no one could find him.

Lily herself spent her time locked away in Harry's room depressed and crying as days passed with no signs of Harry. If anyone was to look at Lily back then, they would have seen a mess of a woman as she barely took care of herself and almost looked skinnier than she should until after weeks of no Harry, finally got herself together. She started by travelling around England for months searching every city and village for Harry.

As she travelled following whatever lead she could, her family and friends once again began to worry about her none stop search. James, after a year of seeing his wife run herself ragged and spending much of the Potter fortune on someone who didn't want to be found, threaten to cut Lily off during an intervention made up of family and friends unless she got herself together. Lily only stared blankly at James before standing up and walking up to him. Everyone assumed that she was about to embrace James who had stood up as well with open arms until a fist crashed into his face. The gathered people openly shocked stared at the two before Lily spoke, "You'll hear from my lawyer soon."

After such words, she retreated to her room with Caroline and Hope following behind only to come back later with suitcases packed and left Potter manor to move to the Leaky Cauldron.

Six months later she became Lily Evans again and with her daughters bought themselves a new place to call home thanks to the money she got from the divorce. Lucky James was still obligated to pay the girls schooling. She herself needed to build her capital before she started looking for Harry again so she got herself a job as the new Muggles Study professor after the last one retired in Hogwarts and to keep an eye on her daughters.

Soon she joined a newly formed group of witches or a Coven. The group was founded by Amelia Bones and Felicia Greengrass with backing from other woman who had been named heads of their families. The Coven then with a bit of manipulation of the Light families managed to create their own Ministry sanctioned organization for all witches which destroyed the power structure set up by the earlier wizard ruled wizarding society.

Now witches had a say in the way their society was ruled and no longer classed as stay at home wives to only pop out children and clean the house. Though many like Lucius Malfoy tried to fight off the witches sudden call for equality, he was over ruled along with his supporters.

Now Lily stood high in Coven's ranks as a first class Sorceress along with Amelia Bones, Felicia Greengrass, Pandora Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall, Andromeda Tonks and Augusta Longbottom. Together with their help, Lily managed to extend the web of her search throughout Europe and even Asia. When that showed no results, they used the Covens resources themselves to search the world for Harry but it seemed the earth had swallowed him up as no signs of him could be found.

The search had to be from time to time halted as the Coven helped in dealing with the outbreaks of Dark Beasts when the Ministry was spread too thin.

Then other obstacles started making themselves known like the break in at Gringotts in 1994 followed by the attack on Hogwarts by one of its teachers Quirinus Quirrell who had tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone only to be stopped by the school staff after Charlie and two of his friends Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas were hurt trying to play hero and stop Quirrell in 1995.

From what Minerva told them of that event, Quirrell had been possessed by the shade of Voldemort all that year and was trying to get the stone for his master to resurrect him. The good news was that Quirrell didn't get the stone but the bad news is he would have failed as the stone had already been taken before that night. Though no indications could be found on who did it, it was believed that at least Voldemort couldn't get his hands on the stone either.

Then during the Hogwarts school year of 1995 to 1996, a series of attacks took place that ended up leaving students petrified with the school blaming the Slytherin house when a message regarding the opening of the Chamber of Secrets by the heir of Slytherin was written along the walls of Hogwarts next to one of the petrified victims. The attacks however stopped when Dante had first made his appearance and broke into the school only to come out dragging a freshly killed Basilisk and taking it to God knows where during the last days before the end of the school year.

Then during the start of the following school year saw an increase of Dark Beasts near Hogwarts so Dementors were station at the school. However the Dark Beasts never once approached the school and the only dangers the school ever faced that school year were from the Dementors who had almost killed Charlie and his friend Ron when they had been playing around and exploring Hogwarts one night after receiving the Marauders Map from James during Christmas. Lucky, Dante had been in the area when he had apparently been investigating the supposed Beasts sightings.

The 97-98 school year saw a bit of calmness for the most part atleast until the summer of 98.

This year was meet with a Death Eater attack during the end of summer when England was hosting the Quidditch World Cup. The number of deaths and injuries would have been many had the Death Eaters been allowed their way but Dante who had attended the game had killed off most of them before the rest retreated. This however ended up causing a delay in the start of the school year that was moved from September 1st to September 15th which gave time for Dumbledore to fully focus on the assault prepared on the 8th of that month in the Gobi Desert.

The final event that happened was the battle on September 8th, when the biggest shock of her life occurred.

The day had started with a meeting being called in by the Coven. Every witch from squibs, muggleborns, halfbloods, and purebloods were gathered for the meeting. Even her daughters were there as they had joined one year ago along with the daughters of the rest of the first class Sorceress's. The meeting was in regards to the influx of Dark Beasts in the Gobi Desert of China.

The Coven had agreed to reinforce the U.W.A. should the situation need it. That being said, the Coven took to watching the battle safe within the walls of an office building they had bought in the middle of London. The battle that occured played out like the usual encounters did until the Dark Beast's looked to have gained the upper hand when the Elves took to the field.

The wizarding army countered this move by bringing out the rest of the wizarding army left in reserves. Amelia seeing this had signal for the Coven to prepare their portkeys since it looked like they would be called next if not for what followed next. The earth shook before it started to spew forth more Dark Beasts then there have ever been seen. Their sheer numbers had already intimidated the majority of the wizarding army to give up and the Coven wasn't looking any better.

When hope seemed lost, Dante appeared once again in the nick of time and used magic that was never heard of before if the confused faces of her fellow witches had anything to say about it. After taking care of the enemy, Dante or more like Elanelis engaged in conversation.

The following revelations that proceeded brought a range of emotions in Lily. She was overjoyed along with other fellow witches when they heard Dante's true identity as Harry. Lily at that moment felt like the stupidest person in existence. Of course Harry wouldn't go around using his known name and would probably use something else like his middle name which people hardly knew of even during the investigation done on him since it was deemed unimportant but Lily should had at least thought of it.

She was sadden that she had missed her son practically in front of her, she was proud and amazed at his unique magic that turned out to be the Black and White Arts.

But all those emotions paled to the sudden whirlwind of rage that found wanting to explode from her as she saw that sow of a woman Elanelis proclaiming Harry as her future husband and molesting him with that shameful body of hers.

How dare she try to take her baby, her Harry from her. Harry was still to young to marry and that woman was too old for him and she was the enemy of magical kind. It also didn't help that the queen was openly displaying her flirtatious actions for the world to see rather than in a more private setting. This were all the signs of a woman who was inadequate for her son but before she could renew her rants, she felt the magical energy of some witches leaking around her.

The first she found was her own daughter whose anger was clear as day like her own as Caroline stared at the P.C. or more like the queen murderously. Alexandra was the same as Calorine, which might have confused her had she not been told of their plan for Harry back in his first year. They both cared for Harry and were some of the ones who took his initial charges against him the hardest as they had felt responsible for not being the proper role models and big sisters that they could have been. It took Lily and Selena days to finally convince them otherwise and get them back to their old selves somewhat. Now they looked ready to murder someone.

The Greengrass heiress wasn't doing any better as her face looked emotionless but the cold look in her eyes was practically chilling her surroundings. Her sister and mother were in synch with her as all three had the same look.

Then there was the ever obvious Nymphadora Tonks as her hair was a crimson red as she was glaring daggers at the screen and looked ready to lunge at it if her mother wasn't holding her in place angered as well.

The Bones women were shaking in fury at the display before them as Elanelis then took Harry in an embrace after his use of the forgotten Light Arts.

The scariest pair though were the Lovegood's who though were smiling, their eyes were menacingly staring at the queen with a look that promised much pain and suffering.

Then they heard Harry speak clear as day since the battle field had been silent. Though only a few words, the mood seemed to have shifted to content at hearing Harry's voice for the first time in eight years. It lacked everything but the same lifeless and cold tone as back in Azkaban.

As Harry had finished speaking, with a snap of his fingers a coffin arose from a black portal on the ground. Lily like everyone else within the Coven had know of it because of Amelia. She couldn't help but envy the woman as Harry was being gentleman like to her.

The woman however did something that made the reactions of earlier pale to what was now being felt as the masked woman was all over Harry and holding onto him and putting her head on his. Then she dared to call him "love" while touching his lips.

Some of the younger witches were having trouble breathing as the air was being filled with magic mixed with negative emotions.

That all came to a halt as they listened to the woman's tale of have she came to be with Harry and were now confused. She claimed to be from a different dimension and this like Harry, managed to stir up the witches who were part of the research division within the Coven. But as her tale went on, the more the Coven grew confused.

They all knew of the events that took part on the night of Hallows Eve when Voldemort attacked the Potter's in 1981. Except for a few differences like there being no Caroline or Charlie, and James dying, everything sounded as if she was talking about that night from Lily's point of view until she took off her bow like mask.

The Coven were in shock, but no more than Lily who felt as if she was staring into a pensive memory rather than a live event. She was staring at herself though as a 25 year old if the dates were correct from the younger Lily's tale.

Her body was stiff and her mind frozen as she tried to process what was going on. She slowly came to only to hear her younger self and Elanelis arguing about the supposed engagement between Harry and Elanelis until their conversation headed a different direction with them discussing who would see to Harry's needs as a young man.

When she heard her counterparts response, she nearly fainted on the spot. How could she even make such a suggestion, they were mother and son, even if she was from another dimension.

The mere idea of her getting intimate together with her son even if he was the most handsome man she has ever seen with his lovely white hair that just begs to be touched and a body strong enough to drive any women crazy. The attitude of a bold man that would pin her down and ravage her as she would caress him and would drive each other to the heights of pleasure through continuous hours of love mak…

Lily stopped her musings as she suddenly realized that she was fantasizing about her and Harry. She felt ashamed as she was just criticizing the other Lily about suggesting such a thing only for her to start thinking of doing the same to Harry. Instead of dreaming of being pinned down by her son, she should think of embracing him in a welcoming hug filled with love as they slowly close their lips on each other while they roam each other's bodies and…

Again Lily halted her thoughts. Now was not the time for this. She would wait for later to settle her sudden thoughts of being her Harry's lover though to be honest, she felt more than confident that only she could make Harry happy.

Getting herself together while cleaning the drool running down the side of her mouth, she heard what sounded like an argument though hard to make out what was being said. She always heard that she had a temper that was frightening but until now she hadn't believe it. Now she was witnessing herself fiercely arguing with a woman who was possibly one of the strongest known beings next to Dumbledore, Voldemort, and now Harry.

Speaking of Harry, she watched as he managed to bring the two women under control, even her counterpart whose anger was now gone.

After another exchange of words, older Lily's anger returned with a vengeance as those skanks were now rubbing themselves on her Harry as jealousy spiked from her body into her magic that was flooding the entire meeting hall along with the other young girls and women. After the younger Lily and Elanelis retook their place on the battlefield, Elanelis chose to retreat for the time being and left the field.

Soon Harry left as well with her younger self still clutched to him in a strange form of transportation that created a magical like circle with runes to swallow them up.

The Coven remained silent as they heard the cracking of wood coming from the head table as Lily tried to regain control of her magic as well as the other witches around the meeting hall. After a few minutes of tense silence, Amelia was the first to speak up and lead the talks to come.

"Well it seems we weren't needed, thanks to Dante's or Harry's intervention. Now I can tell many of you have questions and we'll be glad to try and answer them."

No sooner had she stated that, that hands shot

into the air while others just voiced out their questions. Seeing the disorganized mess, Amelia shot a low powered Bombarda into the air to get everyone's attention before addressing them.

"Ladies, please try to behave yourselves and act like the group of adults you are. Now lets try this again and if you have a question just raise your hand. I saw that Miss Granger was the first to do so, so if she would stand and speak please."

Within the front row of the gathered witches stood a young woman with a head full of messy brown hair. Many of the gathered knew her as Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch whose intelligence has lead her to be known as the smartest witch of her generation. Preparing her thought, she spoke her question loud and clear. " Lady Bones, would it be possible to try and ally ourselves with Dante or I guess Harry Potter?"

Amelia and the others looked confused before she made her confusion known. "Miss Granger, I believe that that is something we had already planned as well as the rest of the wizarding world."

"No, our original goal was to find Harry to unite him with Lady Evans and to get his assistance like the rest of the wizarding world. However I believe setting up an exclusive partnership between the Coven and him would be better."

Now the other witches were throwing their opinions into the mix as some agreed, others didn't want men within their Coven and the remaining just waited silently. Amelia once again quieted the witches before looking at Hermione and signaling her to explain further.

Hermione nodded and began her explanation. "We have all seen the way Harry is and it seems he has no quarrel in mixing himself in the mundane world."

"And how did you come to this conclusion Miss Granger." A smooth regal voice interrupted. All eyes turned to the source and saw Narcissa Malfoy still seated but looking at Hermione now.

Hermione gave her glance before returning her attention to the head table. "Why, tell me Lady Malfoy, do you have any mundane possessions on your person or within your home?"

Narcissa only gave a look of disgust before answering, "I would never dirty myself or my h…"

"Exactly," Hermione now interrupted Narcissa. "That is why Harry is different. If you remember the first time we saw Harry during his Azkaban incident, her preferred a gun to a wand. Now for those ignorant on the mundane, a gun is a weapon created by non magicals that fires metal projectiles that travel faster than any known spell and can pierce easily through a person a foot from 50 meters away."

Everyone there was shocked at the information but Hermione wasn't finished.

"And those stats are for the basic mundane weapons. To better help you grasp what i'm saying, think of the stats i gave you belonging to a weapon whose spell equivalent would be the Stunner spell. Humanity's greatest weapon as of right now is considered the nuclear weapon whose first use as a weapon was on two cities of Japan. And to drive the power of this weapon let me show you what's common knowledge in the mundane world." Hermione stated before heading to the P.C. and projecting her thoughts.

What the witches saw put the fear of God in them as they saw the destruction of the first nuclear weapons and even their residue effects on the areas on and around the weapons point of detonation. When she was done showing them her thoughts, she looked towards Narcissa and said, "If someone like Voldemort had actually gotten the chance to invade the mundane world, then the mundane world in response to an enemy with supernatural abilities like magic who would have been almost impossible to beat would trigger the use of these weapons."

Narcissa looked pale as a ghost at the words of Hermione before Hermione turned her attention to the rest of the Coven.

"Now as I was saying before getting sidetracked, Harry seems to be someone who embraces the mundane world as much as the wizarding world. This can be seen in his attire, his mannerism, and his possessions. And we had confirmed sightings of his earlier persona Dante, being seen within the wizarding world in places like bookstores, quidditch stores, and other supply shops. These things paint a picture of a man that can easily blend into both worlds. We need that kind of person to help the Coven extend beyond the magical world. It also helps that he has magical knowledge that surpasses our own and the Elven. If we don't get an alliance with him them others will since the whole magical world saw what we saw though i'm doubtful he'll be joining up with the wrong side but still, many will try to gain his alliance."

Many witches were agreeing to Hermione's plan as they saw the great opportunity waiting for them and it didn't hurt that Harry had gained himself fans within the Coven. Soon after a few more questions were answered or left until more information was available, the Coven came to a close and would meet up again during the winter.

Lily finally seeing everything done for the day, looked at her daughters who were parting themselves before they walked towards her and left as they waved goodbye to Alexandra and Selena. When they got home, Lily silently made her way to her room. Caroline and Hope looked at each other before they too headed to their shared room and talk among each other since their mum didn't look like talking.

Arriving at her room, Lily put up a silencing ward and privacy charm on the room before dropping to the floor. With no one around, Lily unloaded her unshed tears as the events and information of the day had taken its toll.

Ever since finding out Harry's innocence, she has tried to find Harry and beg for forgiveness even if she knew that he would never see her as his mother again. She blew that when she had started neglecting him, when she had shed his blood as he had begged for someone to help him.

Her dreams were filled with the events of the end of Harry's trial as she was the one to finally break him. Harry would always smile at her no matter how she treated him or if she acknowledged him. His eyes always shined full of love for her. He would always try to do something just for her convenience. And how did she show her love back to him, by breaking him.

Whatever relationship once existed between them will never be again and she'll be lucky to even get his friendship let alone their familial bond back. It was times like this that she wished to turn time back to the time before Voldemort's attack when things were much simpler.

She weakly got up as her tears ran her face and headed into the bathroom stripping on her way there. As she passed her mirror, she stopped to exam herself. Though she was 38 years old, she still looked like she was in her late twenties. Her body was at least more developed and fuller in the right places than her counterpart's.

Thinking of her counterpart, made her think of what she had stated to Elanelis. That if needed, she would fulfill Harry's needs as a growing young man. Outrage might have been the emotion she showed on the outside, but inside jealousy and anger at someone else trying to take what what hers were swirling in her. She knew that their would never be any love between her and Harry as mother and son, but if that type of love couldn't be established than could she bring forth another?

After ignoring all moral implications, she had decided that if her love as a mother no longer was accepted then she would love him in the only other form that allowed her to always be near Harry and to care and shower him with love, as a woman. As a woman, she would love and care for him for the rest of their lives and maybe finally become family by making one themselves.

The magical world didn't have as many rules and laws as the mundane world, so something like an incestuous relationship would barely matter to them. The road to that future for now though looked bumpy as she had to first try to form contact between Harry and herself while fighting off the competition which included an Elven queen and a dimensional counterpart of herself.

Still even then she would do her best to build a relationship with Harry that would never again be hurt by anyone including herself.

With these thoughts in her mind finally at peace, Lily left the shower room lighter than ever as she laid into her bed with hope of a better tomorrow.

 **Train bound to London: September 13**

Coming out of her thoughts, Lily saw her daughter's staring at her. Like her they had been glad to finally have found Harry and were anxious to talk with him.

Both too carried a guilty conscience at the way they had treated their brother and wanted to try and be true sisters to him like they always should have been. Lily only hoped that Harry would be willing to accept their words and give them the chance as well as praying her daughters wouldn't be too upset at her plans with Harry.

She knew this was her last chance to make things right and she would do what she had to do to regain Harry's trust. For now they would go to London and spend the next two days together before heading back to Hogwarts. Spending time together with her daughters was something she had come to do on a regular basis and more during their breaks from school were they were mostly restricted to acting like teacher and students. Soon however they would be able to do the same with Harry if they could find him.

It seemed like no one even knew how to get in contact with him even as Dante. Apparently, Harry always knew of when there were Dark Beast's attacks and would be there to stop them.

Many Ministry's had tried to get a form of communication established but Harry simply came and went without much interaction with others. Lily would have to wait on Elanelis sending out her forces again, but that would take a while as she stated that her people needed to recover from their magical exhaustion and she would think that those monstrosities would take a lot of magic to create. Lily however would wait because she would soon be reunited with her Harry.

 **Greengrass Manor: September 14th**

Daphne Greengrass had finished packing her things for tomorrow's departure to Hogwarts. In the last two years she had come to despise going to Hogwarts as she would have to constantly be wary of the Slytherin house trying to get to her and especially Draco Malfoy.

Ever since she started Hogwarts, Malfoy has made it his mission to gain her hand in marriage, to as he states "protect our pureblood from being dirtied". The little ferret never seemed to learn what no meant as he went to any means to try and court her. During her Fifth year, he had the nerve to ask his father to create a marriage contract between house Greengrass and house Malfoy, but her mother had been quick to stop it with the help of Andromeda Tonks who saw the contract as nothing more than a way for the Malfoy's to take everything the Greengrass's owned into their name.

Afterwards, Malfoy turned to more aggressive tactics and tried to intimidate her and her sister but they could easily defend themselves thanks to training received from the Coven. Then he tried group force but again Daphne had her friends like Tracy Davis, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, and Tonks to help.

Then there was the incident that happened during the Quidditch World cup finals were her group of friends and their mothers had been fighting off a half a dozen Death Eaters when they had suddenly been surrounded by a few dozen. They had been purposely been led into the forest were the Death Eaters had set up anti apparition wards. Their mothers had gathered the girls behind them when one of the Death Eaters spoke who sounded strangely like Draco Malfoy.

"Would you look at what we have here lads, it's an all you can fuck feast of mudbloods, halfbloods, and blood traitors. Just look at those bodies asking to be taking by our pureblood selves. I call dibs on the ice queen glaring at me, you all can divide the rest among yourselves." The Death Eater had said as he walked towards me.

The other Death Eaters were soon laughing and headed our way as some were already loosening their robes as the Death Eater from earlier made his way towards me when my mother had gotten in front of me. The one who sounded like Draco licked his lips at seeing my mother as he raised his wand only to stop as loud thundering like noises were heard.

Soon Death Eaters were falling to the ground with holes in their heads or chests. A figure could be made out before Dante appeared putting something on his left hip that was covered by his jacket. Then he reached his back and out came a black and white sword, before he disappeared and appeared in front of them with his back to the Death Eaters who had slashes appearing on their now dead bodies.

"Are you alright?" He asked us in an lifeless tone of voice. I could only stare at a man who just made quick work of people who were known as brutal and merciless and he asks if there alright. It was considered a miracle just to hear the famous Dante speak, and here he was worrying about them. Before her thoughts make it out of her mouth, Amelia stepped up and answered his question.

"We are thanks to you. Do you know what the situation is with the rest of the Death Eaters back in the camp grounds?"

Dante by now merely looked at the dead Death Eaters before back at them. It didn't take a genius to understand what he was stating, after all, Dante didn't have mercy for those like Death Eaters unlike Dumbledore and his second chance leading them back to the light nonsense. Amelia was about to comment when the possible Draco spoke making it clear who he really was.

"You dare interrupt us. Do you know who i am. When my father hears of this the Ma…" The now confirmed Draco shut his mouth as he almost publicly stated his family name in front of the head of the DMLE. Dante for his part only stared at the remaining Death Eaters before swing his sword horizontally and a force of wind blew towards them.

Draco on seeing the danger summoned some of the other Death Eaters in front of him while he portkeyed out off the area leaving the rest to die from Dante's attack. Seeing all enemies dealt with, Dante put away his sword and began walking away from the group when a snowy white owl dropped from the air and landed on his shoulder.

Dante stopped only to receive a smack from the owl's wing as the owl sounded mad and trying to peck him. Dante only kept moving his head before he reached for the owl and tried to calm it down.

"Please stop Hedwig," Dante in his usual tone said, "I'm fine and those people needed help. Besides it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. How have about we go home and I get you an extra serving of mice."

The owl named Hedwig stared at her owner before him smacking one more time hoeting her approval. Dante gently glided his hand on her sides before he began to walk away.

The rest of us were perplexed at the strange scene that had occurred. An owl had just scolded one of the most powerful beings and he could do nothing but try to calm her. The owl, Hedwig was amazing herself. The color was a rarely seen on owls who were intoned magical and even then, the level of intelligence that Hedwig displayed was beyond what owls normally showed. Her snow white feathers made them think of their missing snow white haired Harry before Amelia stopped Dante.

"Wait, you have to give your statement on what occurred here tonight."

Dante only gave her a glance before disappearing in a magical circle. Daphne herself was left astonished at what she had seen. She was known as the Ice Queen of Hogwarts for her emotionless mask as she never revealed her emotions publicly but the way Dante carried himself made her look like she was an open book.

Soon the mother's and the older girls, after being checked on were back on the campgrounds helping in cleaning up the mess from the attack. It looked like the only ones to suffer casualties were the Death Eaters, whose bodies littered the whole area.

Dolores Umbridge tried to have the one responsible for the deaths of so many 'upstanding' pureblood wizards charged for their crime until Amelia told her to take it up with Dante. That seemed to do the trick as Umbridge paled and didn't speak a word afterwards as she like the rest knew not to mess with Dante.

The Greengrass women soon left after helping where they could along with the rest of the witches there. Their mother made sure to check on them at home before they called it a day. They went to bed feeling graceful that Dante had managed to arrive and save them from a fate worse than death.

Now as Hogwarts was a day away, she felt better prepared to tackle whatever Malfoy may try after the humiliation he received thanks to Dante or now known as Harry Potter her once best friend and secret crush to now her hero and the man who stole her heart.

Harry to her had always been a whirlwind in her heart. At first he was her pillar when she and her sister had no friends after their family shifted alliance. Then she began to see him as someone more before her feelings turned to hate after the Yule incident that left her and her sister fatherless.

Whatever feelings she had for him were locked away in her heart and frozen over. Soon she allowed no man to get near her and the only people she opened herself to were her close friends and her family. This caused her to gain the title of Ice Queen but it didn't bother her as it kept people away.

Then there was the Azkaban incident that brought forth the truth of the Yule incident and it made her regretful. She had helped condemn an innocent person, someone she had cherished to a hell hole like Azkaban. Her icy persona had cracked on that day as she wept on her mother's lap. Since then, she had made it her mission to find Harry and make amends for her actions.

She would get her friend back and no one, not even an Elven queen or a counterpart of his mother would stand in her way of getting her Harry back. Though it looked like others were also looking at Harry with rather strange gazes like Astoria who also carried a torch for him and her mother but she couldn't decipher her intentions yet.

As if called, her mother had appeared at her door checking up on her. Daphne looked at her mother before asking her something that had been clawing at the back of her head since 7 days ago.

"Mother do you think we'll get to see Harry again soon? There's so much I want to tell him and I feel like I'll never get the chance."

Felicia looked sadly at her daughter. Since learning the truth of her husband's true murder, Daphne and Astoria had been drowning themselves in guilt over the fate of their friend Harry.

She too felt responsible and guilty as she had in her state of lost looked for someone to direct her anger at and found a boy of seven to blame. It wasn't until he was proclaimed innocent that she felt stupid along with the rest for blaming a seven year old for the death of so many wizards and witches.

There'll be nights where she would dream of the day he was sentenced and then the day he was carried out of his cell. Those green eyes of his would look on without an ounce of life in them and that was partly her fault. She knew the Potter women were trying to find him and she had decided to help them to try and minimize the guilt though after a while it was for another reason. She decided that she would make it her goal to bring back life into Harry's eyes and she would do so as a woman.

Since she was a widow and no one else caught her attention, then she would give her love to someone who she took it away from and if the parents looks were any indication, Harry would be a hunk when he was older. Her guess had been right as she had her first look at Harry in eight years and she was practically drooling at the man soon to share her bed for the rest of their lives.

She felt bad about trying to take someone who her daughter's were in love with but they were young women still growing up with chances to meet other though lesser men while she wasn't getting any younger and had needs that she wanted Harry to fulfill.

She had also seen the way Andromeda, Amelia, Pandora and even Lily as hard as she tried to hide it looked at Harry with blushes adorning their faces and in need of a change of panties if they experience what she did. Maybe they could share him, after all he was considered a powerful mage with magic and a body shaped to perfection ready to help him take care of them all.

She would have to have a chat with the rest tomorrow when they would meet up to send the girls to Hogwarts. She herself would be joining the staff as the new History of Magic professor along with Pandora who would be taking over the Divination class as the last professor decided to go into the world to find herself again.

Amelia would be the head of security for the coming Triwizard Tournament along with Andromeda her adviser and Tonks as her right hand. If the talks go well then they could talk to Lily though that didn't seem like it would be too hard to convince her especially with the other Lily openly stating her willingness to be with Harry. With plans formed, Felicia went to bed that night dreaming of her white haired mage as he made her his.

Other witches too fell into slumber as Harry would greet them to remind them of the pleasures that existed between a men and women with cold showers awaiting them in the morning.

 **A.N** **; Going forward this story will be updated every two weeks as this was my last chp written before the story was even published. The next chp will serve as the last intro chp into the remaining main characters as well as the point of the story moving along.**

 **Thank You**


End file.
